


Santa Baby, I Do, I Do

by Kelkat9



Series: Santa Baby [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/M, Humor, Light BDSM, Roleplay, Romance, Swearing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: It's been a year since Saxon made his power play, taking over Vortex Industries. The year has been filled with building a new company, pursuing legal action against Saxon and making plans for Rose and Jonathon to finally tie the matrimonial knot. Unfortunately, things don't always go to plan. Work remains a distraction but repercussions, repressed trauma from the kidnapping haunt everyone.  Determination to succeed drives them forward even as they are forced to deal with the ongoing Saxon legal issues.  Nothing will hold them back.  Jonathon and Rose's wedding is another matter. Getting them back on track may be more challenging than making the new company a success.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Santa Baby [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/903609
Comments: 90
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to Hellostarlight20 for beta services. Also big shoutout to Mrsbertucci and TenRoseforeverandever who along with Hellostarlight20 helped me on a couple of issues that stalled this fic.
> 
> As with previousfic, this is explicit and this couple enjoys power plays with sex. There are some PTSD type issues vaguely being dealt with so there is a slight angst level. It ends with an HEA.
> 
> This is Fic 4 in the Santa Baby Series.

Another Christmas approached, the fourth one that really mattered to the Doctor, Johnathon Smith, former CEO of Vortex Companies and now…fiancée of one Rose Tyler.

His gut twisted thinking back on the past year. She deserved better than someone who lost his company, causing his employees to get sacked and almost got his fiancée and secretary killed. On those dark thoughts, Jonathon pulled his new Jag hybrid into an icy lot packed with cars. Deep, bright blue, it stuck out, not unlike him.

Last year he would have arrived via chauffeur with Rose beside him, both of them flushed after making good use of their limo time. Not that they hadn’t christened the new eco-friendly Jag. His trousers grew tight thinking how Rose had lounged across the hood in nothing but her engagement ring. The finest hood ornament in the galaxy. And a challenge of balance and thrust that had nothing to do with the engine.

He wrapped his long brown coat around him as the chilling wind reminded him Rose arrived early that day, missing morning yoga which she’d instituted to de-stress him. Tension pounded in his temples at how badly he needed stress relief, especially her kind. 

He nearly slid across the icy pavement in his distraction. Fucking weather nearly numbed his toes. Granted, he his trainers were hardly winter wear. So, his lovely fiancée warned him. But he needed shoes he could move in. 

No more staid and stodgy CEO. He needed to move around and do what he did best. Innovate, brainstorm, inspire and create. Which he better get his arse in gear to do before he tanked another company. Or received a text from his new CEO and ginger general, Donna.

The building for Gallifrey Innovations sat as a solid, darkened red brick icon. Hardly the shiny skyscraper of his former company. Chosen for that difference, at least that’s what he told people. Reality was the two-story building taking up most of the block in Poplar was affordable given most of his capital was currently tied up in the new start-up. A smile crept on his face thinking back to when he showed it to Donna

“You bought a flipping school?” She’d paced inside the dusty, cavernous first floor, hands on her hips. 

“It’s perfect. It’s not far from Canary Wharf with room to grow. We need lab space, storage, a distribution center, not to mention this is a great PR opportunity.” He cuddled closer to Rose when she curled her arm through his.

“Think of it, Donna,” Rose added. “We’re helping preserve London’s past. This school was built by the East India Company and Dock Company back in the 1800s. Once we fix it up, we can use it in promotions. Technology meets the past.” Rose waved a hand around the building. Bricks and debris scattered, dust and mortar littering the floor but Rose had a vision. 

“With its pitched tile roof and chimney stack, it symbolizes endurance and survival against the backdrop of Modern Canary Wharf. Sort of like us.”

“The roof leaks. The inside is…crumbling. God knows if there are rats. It will take tens of thousands of pounds to bring it up to working order,” Donna countered.

“We could get a grant,” Lee walked beside her. The adoring new husband, Jonathon mused. 

“The Council wants this a functioning building,” Rose reasoned. “And it’s an historic monument. There’s a group of former students who hold impressive positions around the city who I know want their heritage preserved. They’d love the fact that we’re science based, and it fits with Jonathon’s afterschool STEM program.”

“And it’s already done. Might as well get a start on it,” Jonathon quickly added, pulling Rose into his arms thinking of the potential and ready to move on from the Saxon debacle. 

“Just promise me you didn’t buy this for some role pay fetish.” Donna stood next to a blushing Lee, stare zeroed in on Jonathon. He cleared his throat as Rose giggled into his shoulder.

And that was that. Donna took on the role of CEO with all the potential Jonathon knew she possessed and led them through organization of the company, facilities development and a new business plan. Which now led them to the present.

The first snowflake fell as he pushed into the building. No elevators this time. Or Rose in his favorite red dress. In fact, the only dresses she’d been focused on lately were white. Even if they kept pushing the date off. Guilt pressed inward sinking his mood as he stormed through the lobby ignoring how the old building still smelled of old wood, coal and chalk.

“Morning, Doctor!” Wilf Mott, chief of security and former guard at Vortex greeted. As did many other familiar faces. With less fear and intimidation and more friendship and expectation. 

They would all be at his wedding. Whenever that was. Rose delayed it off for him. Because of the new company and how she worried spending resources on a wedding was irresponsible. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Her dedication to him and their friends proved how much a celebration was what they all needed. Especially that day.

They’d finally reached the release of their inaugural products, buyers already lined up, and everything seemed a go despite a few legal tussles with Vortex. Shadows lurked, spreading the cold grimy memory of what happened the prior year. The resolution of the criminal case against Harry Saxon and Jonathon’s traitorous former board members loomed.

Jonathon escaped down a flight of stairs, deep into the bowels of the school, his lair, Rose once accused. Maybe she wasn’t so wrong.

A years’ worth of legal battles took a toll on all of them, requiring a place to focus anger from betrayals and loss. The cool dim light matched his mood as he punched a code into an access panel at a metallic sealed door. A retinal scan and voice code followed: Bad Wolf. Not his choice, Rose and Donna found it amusing given Rose’s teasing about her being his personal Little Red muse. 

Through the pressure sealed door he walked into his solace, the new company lab. White walls offset by colorful carpet, brighter lights, and workers focusing on projects, experiments using his ace in the whole Tardisium. Malcolm, the project development coordinator, barely acknowledged him, too busy on five different products in various states of development. Others smiled and nodded. Rose would call this positive energy, excitement at the launch of the new chip, a new operating system on Gallifrey’s tablet called a Schism, and an interactive smart tv remote even Rose’s mother could use with no training. 

Avoiding any chit chat, he ducked around a corner to his private lab, another code punched in but before he could finish the protocol, the door opened.

“You’re late” The very sexy and oh-so-naughty red lip-sticked mouth of one Rose Tyler greeted. She tugged at his tie, one she picked out. Red and green stripes. 

“Timeliness is a human construct open for interpretation. Time being constant means I am neither late nor early just arriving at a particular point.” Jonathon stepped in and leaned forward, the tie biting into his neck until he was a breath away from his beloved fiancée’s mouth.

“I expected you at an earlier point.” Soft lips captured him until he steadied himself, sliding his hands around her waist to cup her very squeezable arse encased in all too inaccessible black trousers.

“Don’t be nervous.” Rose pulled away, wiping traces of said red lipstick off his bottom lip until he captured her digit between his teeth. “Not that nervous then.” She gave his chest a shove. “Later after Donna’s big thing.”

“Gallifrey’s big thing which has already been under contract for weeks now. The products were already delivered and are on their way to market. This is just for show and to piss off those arseholes that sold me out and show the industry Vortex wasn’t just a product.”

“Nope.” Rose popped her p and ran a hand down his coat front. “It’s the brains, heart and devotion behind the company which none of those prats ever got. They can go to hell along with that evil—” Rose bit her bottom lip, her hand stilled from tugging his coat straight. Shadows, like those that haunted him on the way in, stole her light mood.

“They’re not here.” He pulled her flush against his chest, resting his cheek against her temple. “They’re done and so is Saxon. We won. Not them.” He crushed her tight, maybe too tight. 

But ever since the day he almost lost Rose, protective, vengeful instincts darkened his mood. Never again would he lose her or Donna, or anyone he protected. Judging by the people working in this building, that number included quite a family.

“I know, I just sometimes still think about what could have happened. How lucky we were.” She tilted her head and straightened his tie.

His chest ached and stomach knotted at the glistening in her eyes. Nightmares had lessened. Post-traumatic stress continued for all of them. 

“Not just luck. Love, friendship, brilliant, kick arse women and my frankly fantastic technology.” Teasing always seemed to snap her out of it.

“Utterly brilliant and it’s gonna give all of us a Merry Christmas.”

“Oh, you had to go and ruin it with the dreaded holiday.” It wasn’t. Quite the opposite. Sparkle, colored lights and the whole caroling thing now represented their anniversary. Especially the sparkly antlers which had a weird pavlovian effect on his libido.

“And he who complains the most is the biggest Christmas elf that ever lived.” Rose poked him in his chest before whirling out of his arms and hopping up on a stool near his work bench, spinning around giving him the naughty-elf look. White angora sweater dipping just enough in the front to give him a few ideas. Like why he had a sofa in his private space.

Rose stopped spinning just as he sidled over, devising a plan for how fast he could peel her out of those trousers. He slid his hand up her thigh testing the elasticity in the fabric.

“Donna needs you today. And not scowling.” 

Like a bucket of ice water.

“She sent you here to get me all buttered up.” Jonathon snorted and refused to admit he pouted slightly as his trousers grew a hint less tight than they had been at the thought of angora sweater play time.

“No, she’d have come down to the lair herself with a lecture ready.”

A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Donna hated the basement. Something to do with the ghost story Jack liked to tell, along with that one-time Lynda was locked into the lab and had a panic attack swearing there were rats. Jonathon refused to argue the improbability of either. It kept the lab a Donna-free zone which kept productivity high when she took the commander and chief CEO job a bit too literally.

Business meetings were held upstairs in Donna’s space away from his innovators. This plan fixed a mistake he made last time, trying to force corporate order onto brilliant people who just wanted to tinker, be technological hermits and do their thing, in their space and not have anything to do with accountants, sales people, and general bureaucratic soul-sucking paperwork.

The least he could do was be the head hermit who acted as gatekeeper between the two worlds. With his bright smiling hermitess being the courier and all-around gatekeeper muse and instigator of private break time.

“So not on a Donna mission and not here for morning inspiration, but you’re in the board room uniform.” Yes, he said the last bit with bitter disdain.

“No board room either. I’m helping Donna get ready for the press. Which means I’m helping you and—” she trailed off and stared at the door.

“Love,” Jonathon wrapped her hands in his until she looked him in the eyes. “We agreed to not get wound up in more executive scramble. You keep Jack organized but let him do the heavy lifting. And I let Donna organize and lead. She practically kept Vortex running before and I just did what she laid out. They and Ianto, and our new employee board have a solid plan. I know because I read it. They’re doing things the right way this time.”

“It’s not that.” Rose looked down at their joined hands, her diamond ring sparkling even in the dim light. “I got a call from Harriet Jones.”

“Saxon.” No name was a greater curse for Jonathon. “We’re done testifying. They have enough.” Again, he pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her. “I’ll take care of it.”

“No, it wasn’t about testifying. It’s a victim’s statement before the criminal sentencing for our assault and kidnapping. This is something both Donna and me decided to do after the press release and marketing presentation today.”

Jonathon flushed with a bitter hatred and anger he had yet to completely reconcile.

“Why didn’t Harriet contact me about this?” A sharpness and commanding demand slipped out, harking back to the old days.

“Because Donna and I want to do this on our own. We need to.”

He snorted at how she straightened and feigned outrage while nervously twisting her engagement ring. Unable to stand around, do nothing while Rose and Donna plunged themselves into painful memories, Jonathon stormed over to his work bench and smashed his fingers onto his virtual keyboard.

“Clearly you don’t, or you wouldn’t be down here telling me I don’t have a choice in the matter.”

In a whirlwind of furious blonde, she grabbed his elbow and forcefully whipped him around.

“I’m down here because I don’t want secrets between us. Donna didn’t want you and Lee to know and that’s fine for her. Not for me. That’s not our relationship or what we agreed to. Honesty and telling each other the truth is. I love you—” Face flushed pink and eyes glittering in a way that both excited and terrified him, she squeezed his arm before dropping her hand to her side. “I needed you to know and I needed your support. If you can’t give that to me—”

“Stop,” The word barely out, he again wrapped her in his arms, a natural state for them lately. “Thank you for telling me. I’m sorry. I don’t want you to go through all this again or do it alone.” He murmured against her temple and squeezed both her shoulders. “Tell me how to help you. You know comforting isn’t really my thing. Fixing is.”

“Just being here for me, giving me a good snuggle is enough. Dinner might be nice too.”

“I’ll do more than dinner.” Anger and tension evaporated at their shared intimacy, even if sometimes that truth could sting. It was something he coveted and hadn’t ever had with anyone. And it deserved celebration.

“After a hellish day, we’ve earned a special dessert.”

“Yeah, something chocolate.” Rose wrapped her lips around the words, and her voice lowered to that husky warmth like a crackling fire.

“Better than chocolate.” He murmured into her ear, nipping her earlobe until she moaned.

Ride of the Valkyries blasted on Rose’s mobile.

“Bloody hell, not you too!” Jonathon groaned and eyed Rose, pulling her new phone out of her back pocket.

“Looks like there’s an administrative nightmare upstairs. Sorry, love, got to run. But I’ll hold you to that dessert.” Rose backed out of his lab but peeked in one last time. “There’s banana cupcakes in the fridge. Love you!” 

Love you. Two words. Three Years. And his life was so much better, even with losing Vortex and all the backstabbing that went with it. He was the winner. And he’d make sure it stayed that way. Especially with banana cupcakes. A perk only he got. Take that CEO Donna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Hellostarlight20 for beta although I changed it after she did her beta thingy.
> 
> SMUT ALERT this chapter. Explicit scene ahead. Sexy teacher pointer use and oral fixations.

Every cell in Rose’s body screamed to go back to Jonathon for one last lingering kiss and maybe more than a kiss. She fought against it, hating to feel so clingy. The past few months she’d done too much of that. Jumping when any tall broad-shouldered men loomed near her. Snuggling against Jonathon, keeping close—even while working on the company business plan,or the wedding—which had been her refuge. 

Wedding. Even thinking about it plunged her into longing for one perfect moment for her and Jonathon. But guilt anchored her into work mode. Jonathon was no better. 

The two of them were a mess. Madly in love, paranoid, jumpy, and using sex to solve the anxiety that plagued both of them. No denying, the sex was brilliant. Especially late night post coital talk about what they’d do after the company launch, the two of them skin on skin, bound up in silken ties almost like their own erotic handfasting ceremony.

Even together, sex or snuggling, nightmares induced by Saxon were all too frequent. Jonathon never once complained, supporting her in a way no one else could. God, she loved that man so much and she hated all the shit they continued to go through.

Both she and Donna had gone to therapy, a victim’s service suggested by DI Miller. She wished Jonathon would do the same. What happened that morning in his lab was all too familiar. His emotions ran from calm to comfort to vicious and bitter.

Withdrawing into himself, focusing on work until it was all he lived and breathed seemed to be his very unhealthy self-therapy. Rose teased and cajoled him out of it, taking him to lunch or dragging him to her mum’s for tea, him grumbling the whole way. Yet those dinners seemed to help him unwind even if he complained.

A chill creeped across her shoulders as she left the lab and ran up the steps toward the executive suite. Jonathon seemed worse the closer they grew to Saxon’s trial. Business added to his irritation. Even though Gallifrey was taking off, Vortex still hovered over them like a soul sucking corporate demon. 

Donna’s voice rang out as Rose opened the door to the executive suites. “This is fucking blackmail.”

Rose winced. Donna never used that type of language unless it involved the old board and Vortex.

“Did you hear?” Donna demanded, face flushed looking the part of the powerful CEO in her navy suit. Jack leaned against Donna’s administrative assistant’s desk, Clara long since vanished. Who could blame her, with Donna ready to shoot fire from her eyes.

“Vortex?” Rose guessed and walked over to them eyeing the tablet Donna banged onto a desk.

“An injunction! They bribed some magistrate to sign an order stopping us from selling, calling it stolen property! They bloody well had nothing to do with any of it.”

“It’s the Tardisium isn’t it?” Rose guessed, scrolling through the order, most of which seemed like nothing more than vague allegations.

“Jonathon has proof he offered Vortex the opportunity to buy the meteor and mining rights and they declined. It’s all in emails to the Board,” Jack remained remarkably calm. 

Donna’s phone rang and Donna yanked it out of her pocket.

“Harriet, thank God! Please tell me we’re going to skin them alive for this. I want financial penalties for rubbish claims, wasting the court’s time and interfering with business.” Donna disappeared into her office, the door slamming with a bang.

“You okay?” Jack asked walking over and gently rubbing Rose’s shoulder.

“Not really, but neither is Donna and look at her getting things done.”

“That’s how she’s coping,” Jack admitted, leaning back over the desk eyeing the tablet. “Lee mentioned she’s not sleeping and channeling a bit of our former fearless leader. Speaking of which, I got a text he roared in like a Hades descending into the Underworld.”

“He’s uptight about the marketing campaign today and, you know, the Saxon thing is always a sore topic. And I told him about this afternoon,” Rose shrugged scooped up the tablet, scrolling through more email. “You’ve got a meeting with our new Board later today, not that sitting down over coffee is much trouble,” she ended in an attempt to add some levity to what was turning into a shite day.

“I’m not worried about my day. Or Gallifrey. You, on the other hand, need less mediating overstressed executives upstairs and golem down in the lair. Come on.” He slipped the tablet from her hands and guided her toward his office as a giggle bubbled out of Rose. Jack had Jonathon pegged and enjoyed winding him up and teasing her. 

In a much smaller, bare bones, office, with well-worn furniture and paned windows covered in frost, Rose sat in one of Ianto’s thrift shop finds, a blue velvet cushioned arm chair.

A mug of coffee was plunked down on Jack’s desk in front of her followed by a slice of Madeira Cake, cinnamon swirl by the gorgeous scent.

“Ianto’s been stress baking. You look like you could use it.”

Her stomach growled outing her missed breakfast while getting Jonathon ready, dashing into work to meet with Donna, talking about their meeting later that day and working on some financial spreadsheets for Jack. The cake hit the spot.

“You and Donna both went through a lot a year ago. That type of trauma doesn’t just disappear. You need to talk to someone other than Jonathon.”

“I’ve got a therapist.” Rose defended. “And we’ve all got a lot on us right now. It’s not just me or Donna. Stress baking boyfriend,” Rose reminded him, waving a fork in the air as she shoveled more of the buttery melt-in-her-mouth cinnamon cake.

“Yan and I don’t spend all our time on this company and rehashing physical and emotional threats. You and Jonathon should be planning a party and getting married, not letting the past ruin your lives.”

“Jack,” Rose groaned and grabbed the mug to hide behind.

“Gallifrey is doing fine. Better than. The injunction will be dealt with. We’re already in the market and distributors are lining up. Even if we didn’t have the best product on the market, _which we do_ , you and Jonathon, your story and how you fought through everything is the kind of PR we couldn’t buy.”

“We’re not PR.” Her chest tightened and a lump formed in her throat. She’d seen the tabs. The news went wild when they got wind of her and Donna’s kidnapping. The financial papers had been all over the takeover, the criminal and civil case against Saxon and his claims Jonathon was finished. A washed out, over-hyped tech loser, they called him. 

Rose and Jonathon took the offensive. The engagement, her ring and his ownership of the meteor, along with its mineral potential all came into play in a few well strategized interviews. Not that it helped them personally, but it was good for the new company.

Jack pulled a chair up next to her and slipped the mug from her grasp.

“Your story is important. Not only for the company but for both of you. Strength, courage, loyalty and love defeated the egotistical greedy wanker. The truth is coming out on Saxon. You both stood up and told the truth, and now others are coming forward.”

Rose’s had snapped up.

“What do you mean?”

A slow smile crept onto Jack’s face.

“I still have friends at Vortex and around the London tech market. You aren’t the first ones Saxon’s used shifty methods and questionable stock purchases to gain control of a company. There might even be questions about his father-in-law’s death.”

“He used the inheritance to come after Vortex.” Rose perked up. “So, are you saying there’s further digging into his investment activity and stock manipulation by the Financial Conduct Authority?”

“And the Financial Reporting Council, Financial Stability Board, and Interpol over some possible illegal imports from China. Even DI Miller asked for the autopsy report on Joan’s dad. He’s got his hands awfully full at the moment. Joan might even be divorcing him if the gossip at the Arcadian Club is true.”

Rose took a giddy pleasure at any discomfort of their adversary. He’d come close to ruining Jonathon and part of her, the protective she-wolf, wanted Saxon to suffer the way he made Jonathon suffer and question his choices.

“I don’t normally believe in wishing evil on anyone. But Saxon deserves it after all the people he’s hurt—me, Jonathon, you, Donna and Ianto and everyone who was sacked and caused financial hardship this past year.”

“Stop worrying about him. Let karma take him down. While you go down on our fearless leader,” Jack teased. “Trust me, it’s a much better use of your time.”

“Jack,” Rose giggled and flushed to the roots of her hair.

“That’s better. Now, the question is: how do we help His Darkness downstairs? And get you two to the altar. You’ve got the dress, right?”

“There’s a dress,” Rose flushed, stared at her ring and her space diamond glinting in the cool winter light. A sugar rush mixed with caffeine in the coffee sent her off into that brief fantasy world of her and Jonathon getting married someplace quiet and running away. Didn’t matter how or where. Except, that wasn’t really possible.

“So let’s do this. It’s been a year. Unless there’s a reason you’re not ready to marry him?”

“That’s not it and you know that. I love him even more than I thought possible. Blimey, we couldn’t be more ready, but not until Gallifrey has made progress and people can cash paychecks without worrying for how long. Not to mention weddings take time and planning.”

“Love comes first. Especially you two.” Jack insisted. “It’s Christmas and I still have some of the old holiday magic even if we couldn’t do our big holiday party. And Yan would love—”

Of course, as with any wedding discussion, chaos and a new crisis interrupted. Same old same old, Rose mused. Donna burst in, heels drumming against the old wood floor.

“Emergency team meeting now!” she commanded eyeing the cake on Jack’s desk.

“You know, you’re the CEO so technically, you should call us into your office,” Rose reminded her, grabbing one more bite of deliciousness before she was thrust into crisis intervention.

“Bloody right. Bring the cake. Jonathon’s on the way up.” Donna disappeared in a storm of mobiles blaring the company call to arms. 

“We really need to take that company alert app away from her,” Rose noted, setting aside her plate.

“We’re talking wedding after we deal with this. You two are doing this.” Jack grabbed his tablet and mobile, herding Rose from at least one tiny break in the never-ending drama and chaos at Gallifrey.

In Donna’s office, Rose found a new level of hell. Endless conference calls with Harriett Jones, Diana Goddard and too many people to keep track of pounded in her head. Their Victim Statement had to be delayed. 

Rose watched Jonathon, pacing Donna’s office, pinching the bridge of his nose and drawing what looked like a flow chart with his symbolic shorthand on Donna’s whiteboard. Donna looked ready to grab the marker from his hand.

“This boils down to some business decisions on your part,” Harriet stated calmly with authority over the speaker phone. “I’ve filed a formal response and called for an emergency hearing.”

“What about the pending contracts and product delivery?” Jack asked. “We’ve already distributed sample products and our inventory is in transit.”

“I’m sure they’re aware,” Jonathon spoke after drawing blood red lines on the white board. “This is strategy. Put us in a bind. Make it look like we’re guilty rushing to market and trying to avoid compliance with the court. Puts us on the defensive and having to explain to our customers and distributors.”

“So, they expect us to say sorry, we have to ask you not to sell our products? Oops we have a legal issue from a bunch of greedy people with bollocks for brains?” Rose tightened into a ball of stress, her neck aching from frustration. “We’re not doing that. And there’s got to be something illegal about this, something fraudulent about using the courts this way.”

“I’m afraid it was legally filed and had sufficient grounds to convince the magistrate to enter it,” Harriet answered. “That doesn’t mean it’s legitimate or easily disproven. I’m confident it will be dismissed. How you approach it from your customer perspective is a matter for you to decide.”

“They want to ruin our reputation.” Donna looked ready to hurl her tablet across the room. “It’s a slimy, unethical practice worthy of Saxon.”

“This is coming from Vortex legal counsel and board. Mr. Saxon has been removed due to his conflict of interest with his pending legal matters,” Diana recounted over the speaker with a hint of satisfaction to Rose’s ears.

“Good.” Donna nodded. “But he’s still a majority stock owner with some control. We need to use this to teach the prat a lesson. Do what you have to. Get the hearing. Hand them their arse and then go after them for harassment and whatever else we can drudge up.”

“We should focus on building not fighting or destroying the competition,” Jonathon tossed the marker over his shoulder and planted his palms on Donna’s battered wood desktop. “We’re a tech company. That’s what we do best. Harriet, do what you have to in order to protect us. Donna’s CEO not me. If this is personal, take me out of the equation. Donna’s the voice of Gallifrey.”

Donna sat up straighter. She’d taken to the position as well as Jonathon said. Even if at first, she’d been uncertain. Sometimes Rose thought Donna needed to hear how Jonathon believed in her and backed her up. 

The two of them still debated at times, talked about business but Donna was the final word. Jonathon got to stay in his lair which seemed to be what he wanted. 

The conference ended with Donna and Jack on the war path, on their mobiles and meeting with the marketing heads, leaving Rose and Jonathon alone. Maybe that was their strategy as well.

Jonathon rubbed at his neck and plopped his long frame into one of Donna’s chairs, spinning it around to stare at the white board. Legal arguing and bureaucratic shite reminded him too much of Vortex and all the mistakes he’d made. How he’d gotten his head up his arse in administration instead of actually producing something himself. 

Arms slid around his shoulder and Rose playfully nipped at the shell of his ear eliciting a much-needed distraction.

“Could feel the Doctor-brain burn from miles away. Our fearless leader and her first in command are on a mission that doesn’t seem to include us.” 

“Not our mission. Or my mission at least. You can join the war party if you want. I wouldn’t blame you. You’re quite the warrior yourself.” He spoke no truer words that day.

“That an invitation for me to go pick up some chainmail and do a little Xena kicks ass? You could be my brilliant side kick.”

Before sexy images of Rose, his warrior vixen, took over his brain, the sheer genius of her comment struck a shiver in the back of his head.

“Genius!” Jonathon leapt up and whirled around catching her arm. “Come on Xena, we’ve got work to do.”

“As much as I want the whole metal bustier thing, company crisis,” she reminded him as he dragged her toward the door. 

“They can handle it. We’re too close to the root of that problem. Our strategy is to do what we do best.”

“Sex, silk ties and clever use of our tongues?” Rose’s husky voiced teasing didn’t distract him. It inspired him.

“Well yes we are particularly magnificent,” He drew out his words with a deep vibration in his chest that any other time would lead to some behind closed doors carnal transgressing of the executive offices. 

“But I mean teamwork. Making things happen, solving the problem, building things like how you inspired me with the red dress, to talk to my employees, to see them as a solution and not a number in a report. I meant what I said, we should be building not destroying.”

An armful of blonde fiancée snogging the breath out of him was all the affirmation he needed.

“Let me get my bag, coat and tablet.”

Ten minutes later they were in his lab talking about the concept of a side kick. What made Xena and Gabrielle brilliant and beloved. They worked together solving problems in tangent, bouncing energy off one another. Like components in an idea he’d been stuck on for weeks.

Finally, he had something to focus on that wasn’t the company, legal paperwork or how Saxon continued to piss on his life and relationship with Rose.

And for the first time in months, Rose relaxed, laughed and ate take out curry with him without those worry creases in her forehead or long drawn out silent moments where he lost her to anxiety.

“So this app isn’t like our dear American fruity competitor or by the shopping goliath slinking into everyone’s life.”

“Not a shopping algorithm or something to track what you read, buy or look up. This is for the consumer that wants to control their data using our new security biometrics software. It’s encrypted to only work for one person. It’s like your own personal tutor helping you figure out how to convert Celsius to Fahrenheit or if two cars are 500 kilometers apart, each traveling at—”

“Oh God, please not with the maths. It’s too late and my brain will melt.” Rose buried her face in one of his blue thinking pillows while lounging on his private lab’s sofa.

“Ha, impossible and see you needed the sidekick to help explain the problem and how to solve it. Not to give you the answer but to help ask you the right questions. That’s the sidekick. It helps you to think, rouses the synapse. Like you do for me every day.”

Rose dropped the pillow and lounged rather provocatively on his sofa, feet bare, hair down with tongue darting out ever so temptingly to wet her lips.

“How do you make geek sound so sweet and sexy.”

“Well,” He strolled over to where she lounged. She lifted her legs up for him to slide under next to her. “Degrees in Engineering Technology.” He slid behind her until her bum hit him where heat already flared.

“Mechanical Engineering of course.” His breath hissed as she pushed against his growing erection. Retaliation was necessary to remind her who she played with. His thumb traced the zipper on her trousers until he pressed her just at the right spot on the seam at the apex of her thighs. Until she whimpered and wiggled against him more agreeably. 

“Of course.” He drew out legs tangled up in hers and nipping at her bare neck angled to give him access. “Computer Science and Computational Media were a must.”

Rose flipped suddenly. Face flushed and the eyes of a predator bore into him as she so cleverly cupped him, pinning him to the back of the sofa before her mouth latched onto his in one deep tongue curling snog. A subtle battle began. Power. It always came down to that in their sex games. Except for them, both of them were winners. But only one was the dominant on any given night.

“Yeah that would give you all the tools. But can you do more than talk the talk tonight?” 

Dexterous his Rose, she had him unzipped and shoved his pants out of the way, freeing his cock for some brilliant stroking. Unwilling to yield, at least not yet, and after his shite day, he needed more than a few strokes and ego plumping. Well a lot more plumping and growing ever so hard.

One strategic slide of his hand was promptly slapped.

“Are we playing rough tonight? Cause you look all soft and cuddly in that sweater.”

“Cuddly, am I?” Rose slipped off the sofa and said sweater disappeared into a poof of white angora on the floor. Efficiently followed by her trousers.

“Now then, seems like I’ve done plenty of work tonight and deserve some of that dessert I’ve been promised.” Jonathon’s eyes drew toward the silver lacy concoction encasing her voluptuous curves he yearned to free. 

“Eyes up here, Doctor or does Xena have to use corporal punishment… again?” One toss of blonde hair and Rose strolled over to his work bench. “Now, let’s see where did I put it.”

Not one to wait for his reward, Jonathon sprang off the sofa, shoving down his trousers, jacket tossed on the sofa and shirt buttons partially undone before he sidled up behind her.

“I think I’ve got dessert right here.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, grinding his tented pants against her bum. “I’ve got a craving for dessert too. There’s chocolate sauce at home but I’m sure I could make do with some of that frosting from the banana cupcakes.” He nipped her shoulder to drive the point home.

“I’ll bet you’d like that. But Xena needs something a bit more vigorous first to work up her appetite.” Rose stretched across his bench, behind a monitor making it all too easy to unhook her brassier freeing her from society’s ruthless and foolish demand to hide her gorgeous nipples. Then again, as he reached up and cupped warm flesh, rolling the delightful hardened tips in his fingers, he did like being the only person to enjoy her finer attributes.

“Here it is!” Rose jumped back against him until his eyes glazed over at the delightful jolt against his erection.

His breath hitched when she whipped around, long metallic pointer in her firm grasp, fingers wrapped around it like she had been him. Fuck but she was so innovative as the cool tip gently tipped his chin up.

“Knew this would be handy. Now, then, kneel before Xena.”

“The floor’s a bit chilly down here. Wouldn’t Xena rather have a cushion?” He really was regretting dismissing the metal bustier Rose mentioned earlier. Santa was definitely going to be shopping on naughty Amazon later.

“You’ll survive. If Xena has to wear torture three-inch heels at the Vitex Technology party, then you can get cold knees while you…work on dessert.” Rose wet her lips and smacked the pointer on her palm, gaze trailing down from his face to his blue boxers which definitely needed to be gone.

“You can keep the clothes on for now. After I warm you up, then we’ll see.”

The metal pointer drew down his chest until his cock quivered when she reached the front of his pants, the tip tracing around his bulge. 

“Very promising. But I feel neglected.” Rose commented and again drew the pointer along his bulge until his heart slammed in his chest.

“We can’t have that. Not after the day we’ve had. How about I make you more comfortable,” his voice strained but Jonathon remained focused.

“With your teeth and tongue.” Rose emphasized with a swat to his hip and a challenging wide stance staring down at him, a bit of pink tongue darting out as her brow arched. As if he could get any more aroused with bare breasted pointer wielding Rose.

With a slight brush of his fingers trailing up her calves he moved forward, focused on lacy knickers soon to be his trophy. Rose helped him along one hand tangling in his hair guiding him toward where she wanted him most. The pointer now pressed into his back.

At the first hint of her musky arousal, heat flushed to his cock. The lace was a tantalizing, slightly rough texture brushing against his nose. Rose moaned as he slid his hands upward under her knickers cupping soft rounded arse. His breath came in pants when she dug her nails into his scalp.

He wouldn’t last long in this game. Too on the edge, the cusp of much needed release from tension building all day.

“Jonathon, please.”

No two words drove him closer to the edge. A quick dart of his tongue near where the fabric met her hip and she tightened her grip.

“I need that tongue somewhere else.”

“As Xena commands.” He murmured the words and he clamped his teeth on the delicate fabric clasped around her hip. With a subtle tug with help from his hands, he guided knickers over her delicious arse down to the floor where Rose kicked them aside.

Trailing her fingers down his jaw, her eyes darkened with a very clear want. He skimmed his hands up the back of her calves, enjoying firm muscles, flexing under his touch. With a practiced ease he stroked her inner thighs with his index finger until she shivered. Right where he wanted her, curls dampening with desire, he pinched her arse before following the curve around to the front.

“Xena,” he drew out, urging her thighs apart, his thumb sliding upward on a journey his tongue would soon follow.

“Don’t dawdle. Xena’s impatient and there’s banana frosting to play with tonight.”

Fuck, but she had to play the frosting reward. So be it.

“I’ll be enjoying my own frosting right here.”

Soften and yield was not how Rose played. Not that night and not yet. Commanding, nails digging into his scalp whilst steadying herself with the lean metal of the pointer digging into his shoulder, Jonathon enjoyed the first flick of his tongue against her clit. Followed by his thumb tracing her glistening folds. The sweet breathy gasp of his name encouraged him onward.

Rose braced her lower back against his workspace. Pressure built at the base of his spine with each swipe of his tongue inhaling, musky desire. Everything about her taste and scent drove him toward wanting more. She dropped the pointer with a clank as he lifted her right leg over his shoulder, pressing fingers and tongue deeper.

Her muscles fluttered as his own pants became tight against his hardened desire. One quick swirl of his index finger lips tightening around her sweet nub and her thighs squeezed around him, right heel digging into his upper back. Her moaned _fuck yes_ was followed with a bit of that softening part.

Her leg slid off his shoulder as she sank to the floor in front of him, lazy, satisfied, post orgasmic smile all for him. One long languorous tongue swirling kiss later, his pants were gone and red lips swallowed his cock.

He fell backwards, floor no longer cold as heat and pressure built. Raking her nails down his inner thighs, Jonathon gritted his teeth, drawing it out. Burning tingles raced from the base of his spine toward where he finally released into her humming mouth.

“Xena can play all she wants,” he gasped, spams fluttering sweet release. “Fuck, but I owe you a bustier.” His head lolled to the side as she crawled up and leaned on her elbow, cheek cradled in her palm nudging his foot with hers.

“Xena could use a cuddle and a pillow. I may owe you some knee therapy. Or a rug on this obscenely hard concrete floor.” 

Warm, relaxed laughter bubbled up.

“It’s a lab love, it’s meant to be a workspace.”

“All work and no play makes my Doctor cranky.” She moved closer and pressed a kiss to his shoulder until Jonathon crawled up scooping her up with him. Sex and naps often inspired greatness. And he was feeling bloody inspired already. This was why he had the well-used and comfortable leather sofa that didn’t stick to naked flesh and warmed nicely when two people needed post oral bliss naps.

After Rose dozed off, Jonathon couldn’t stop his brain from sparking with ideas. Energized and inspired, he gently disentangled himself from Rose, brushing a kiss on her forehead until she wrinkled her nose and snuggled into his coat hastily thrown over them. 

One emotional moment stirred in his gut, not lust but certainty. In her, their life together and his path forward. And none of it had anything to do with litigation or fighting against greedy adversaries.

Building was the word of the day. Rebuilding a company. Building a life and future with Rose. And creating, designing and making things like he’d done a decade ago. Rediscovering his passion for work inspired by passion for his curvy blonde fiancée. 

Multiple monitors awakened as he made notes, opening up his three-dimensional holographic design software and running a variety of applications testing ideas.

“Where are my knickers?” Rose’s sleepy voice was the only interruption he’d allow. One glance over at her smeared mascara and lip-sticked face set warmth flushing through him again.

“I’m holding them hostage.” He met her arched brow look as she grabbed her sweater.

“It’s late and I’m getting a crick in my back. I need to stretch so knickers, now.”

“Knickers get in the way and like I said, I’m holding them hostage.” He redirected his attention at one of his three dimensional holograms which gave him pleasing results. The sidekick would be his newest design.

“And at what cost does the great Doctor hold knickers’ hostage for?”

He grinned at the saucy comment. Even tired and cranky, his Rose knew just what to say.

“For dessert, of course.” Her lips twitched into a slow smile as she sauntered over, sweater pulled on, trouser less and smelling of him and sex.

“We have chocolate sauce, and banana custard with ginger biscuits at home. That enough to tear you away and earn me my lingerie back?”

“Do I get to enjoy it with a warm dose of loving fiancée? She tends to be the ingredient that makes it the best.”

“As long as it’s in a warm flat with just you and me and no one wandering about in your lab who might walk in on us.” To make her point, the intercom chirped on and Malcolm wished them goodnight.

“We haven’t heard Osgood leave and she’s a night owl.” Rose reminded, buttoning his shirt.

“Yes, but my lab is private and secure and…” A fire alarm went off interrupting him. “Fuck.” A few key swipes and the culprit was identified as the lab kitchen and a microwave. “I told them no popcorn!” 

Rose cleared her throat as he about stormed out of his lab in socks, a shirt and nothing else. Until Rose tossed trousers at him.

“Dress, lecture, wrap it up and I’ll be waiting at the door for my knickers and fiancé. Deal?”

He never could resist a half-naked Rose. Of all the ways this day could end, he’d take burnt popcorn after a bit of oral fixation and inspiration. 

“Ten minutes. Don’t forget the banana cupcakes,” he ordered, trousers slipped on in record time.

This holiday was looking up. They just had to survive four more days of legal hurdles, the final marketing campaign and release until they could relax, or as much of that was possible at his future mother-in-law’s, for Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Hellostarlight20 for the beta!

Two frustrating days later, Rose watched Jonathon absently knot his tie as he squinted at the three-dimensional image floating over their high-tech coffee table. Rose sipped her Earl Grey regretting her agreement to upgrade said furniture. Sure, it was fun if they played video games…but and that was a big but, it often ended with work coming home. 

Rose would read and Jonathon muttered, waved various stylus in the air as codes streamed in front of them until an image of a new gadget appeared or he tested a new app. He once told her when he built Vortex, it consumed him. Now she understood.

“Harriet got the injunction lifted,” Rose announced, swiping at her tablet pretending to not be watchful of her husband-to-be as something crashed in the living room. “Thought that design stuff was all hologram.” She looked up to find him aim his mobile at said designing software and it disappeared.

“It doesn’t affect the physical environment. That was just therapy. You know that tension pillow Jack said I needed.” He was full on rip-the-universe-apart Jonathon mode. The Oncoming Storm had arrived.

“Yeah,” Rose nodded choosing her words with care. “Maybe more punching it on the sofa or the floor and less the lamp my mum bought us.”

He smirked and ambled over, stealing a spoonful of cereal. 

“A worthy sacrifice,” he said around chewing Coco Pops. 

“Not gonna argue over the tangerine ceramic monstrosity. I think you should go with the silver and red tie, the one that screams power with a side of holiday enthusiasm.” She reached over and liberated her spoon.

He snorted and turned to pour himself a coffee with cream and loads of sugar. Rose winced knowing full well why he was in a piss poor mood and it had little to do with Harriet or her mum’s lamp.

“Red makes me think of us and this day is about us,” Rose continued as he leaned against the counter, sipping his sugary caffeine concoction. “It makes people pay attention. The PR team has worked hard planning the party this afternoon. Donna needs both of us to show the world the success of Gallifrey is in its people. That everything Saxon’s been saying about you is lie. You’re the heart of this company.”

“Bollux,” he banged his mug down on the granite countertop of their smaller than his last flat but still no less gourmet kitchen. “The only heart I see or care about is you. Not the company or the money scramblers. This party is all window dressing. Where I put on a fake smile and pretend like I care what others think.”

“Well I like _your_ window dressing. Especially when I get to peel it off you later.” She tried flirting and innuendo. That often soothed the storm until she could rile him up later.

“And I like yours.” He prowled over in two quick strides dipping down to nip at her neck as he massaged her shoulders. “And someone’s wearing a red clingy fuck me dress today.” He growled the words, the sting of his teeth nearly breaking her resolve in his typical distraction move.

“Yes, to persuade a certain someone that if he does his powerful genius tech lord thing, the rewards could be mind blowing.” Rose made sure to let the words linger on her lips, tantalizing him. A deep groan vibrated in his chest as he stepped away. Power was something she’d gotten comfortable wielding but only for the right reasons and with a soft touch around him.

“It’ll be filled with people who gossiped and ate up all the salacious details of Vortex’s downfall. Fucking vultures swooped in thinking they could pick at the bones of everything I built.”

Rose followed him to the sink where he planted his hands glaring out the small window now frosted from the frigid weather. She curled up to his side, an arm wrapped around his waist.

“Some of them are still friends and the rest have to eat their words at how you’re still smarter than them, better at what you do. They were all wrong and now you get to shove their snippy attitudes up their arses.”

He canted his head to the side, turning to pull her flush against him, an index finger tipping her chin up.

“You spend too much time lifting me up. And maybe it’s time I made clear that this merger between us is not about you taking care of me all the time. Maybe that’s the real reason we do this party. So I can show off my brilliant and talented fiancée and how she is just as responsible, if not more so than me, for building Gallifrey.” Rose flushed under his compliment and even more so when his lips met hers.

Her muscles turned to liquid in his arms, so safe, happy and in love with each swipe of his tongue. Everything was so easy: when he was being the doting fiancé. Maybe not so much when she needed to convince him that PR was necessary. Or when they had to discuss the legal aspects of the past year. With a sigh she pulled back and traced the shell of his ear.

“I promise, you help me and Donna show off Gallifrey and our brand this afternoon, and I’ll make Donna and Jack handle the next couple advertising campaigns on their own.” 

His chest rumbled with the internal dragon huffing and puffing resentment at being a salesman.

“Sales and branding are important,” Rose reasoned, unknotting his non-festive tie and slipping it from his neck. “This won’t be like Vortex where you had to go it alone. We get this launch done, get Gallifrey in the market and then we settle everything with Vortex and Saxon.”

“I’m tired of our lives being ruled by someone else’s schedule,” he grumbled, tracing her scoop neckline.

“Our friends from Vortex followed us, gave us their support and now they’re counting on us to see it through.” Rose refused to let him continue his _fuck their problems away_ routine. She’d indulged that long enough.

“That’s the only reason I agreed.” He snatched the offending tie from her, eyeing how it slid against her wrist. “I don’t want our personal lives displayed for sales or the subject of gossip or outside speculation. Our marriage is not for public consumption.”

“Well, I don’t want that either. But I want to help Donna and everyone be a success. I’m proud of what we built over the past year. And I’d like to get this done, get married and have a honeymoon that doesn’t include work.”

“What would you like our honeymoon to include?” He tossed his tie aside and tugged her red jersey dress up her thighs, his fingers seeking out her black stockings with the garter belt he’d given her as an early Christmas present, snapping it with vigor against her skin.

“I’d like you and me away from London. Secluded. A fireplace. No media. No work. Just us, and maybe some candles we can use in new and exciting ways.”

“Clever, creative and such a planner, my Rose.”

“That’s why the red stripe tie is in the kitchen drawer.” Which she opened with ease and dangled in front of him. “Work, party and Harriet.”

A muscle ticked in his jaw and he snatched the tie from her grasp. Rose knew the last bit would further ruin his mood.

“How about we go the party, show off and you let me handle the rest.”

“No, we do this together. That’s the deal,” Rose insisted, battle lines drawn. Controlling Jonathon had shown up ready for a fight. He knotted the new tie with clipped motions.

“This is about Saxon. It’s not part of your’s or Donna’s victim statement which you keep putting off which makes me think—”

“That we haven’t had time due to the injunction, the new product release and marketing. It does not mean that I’m some withering flower who can’t stand up to pricks like Saxon or can’t stand by your side supporting you in this shite with Vortex.”

“Vortex is my problem and I’ll handle it my way.” Arrogance oozed off him, especially the way he carried himself, shoulders back, glaring down at her.

Rose had enough of the iron curtain he slammed down in jaw clenching fashion. Her tolerance for domineering, overload Jonathon reached the breaking point. He had no intention of talking, so she grabbed her coat and handbag.

“Know what, you’re right. I’m done trying to soothe your ego and get you to see all the people caught up in this mess. You do what you like. I’m going to work, the party and will be there when Harriet gives us the latest on this case along with options. Show up or don’t. I’m done arguing.” Rose didn’t look back and marched toward the door. Her emotions and nerves were ready to shatter into a million pieces.

She bolted out of the flat, down to the main floor and out the doors of their building, the snap of cold a welcome reprieve from Jonathon’s regression to corporate overlord. An all too frequent occurrence the past two days in particular. She tightened her coat around her shoulders. Fuck it. He could drive to work alone. She stormed down the sidewalk making for the Underground station, her phone vibrating with his geeky Star Wars rebel theme. Rose ignored him. He could stew. Her eyes stung with tears as a text chimed.

“I’m not going to look,” she muttered even as she hopped, on the train, taking a seat and pulled out her mobile.

_I’m sorry. Please let me know you’re safe._

She snorted. He damned well knew she was safe because of the whole mauve alert app. Which he’d now refined to go off if her phone was more than a hundred feet from her engagement ring which Rose never took off.

She’d refused the whole creepy GPS tracking madness he came up with after he spent a sleepless night pacing their flat. She didn’t understand the app modifications or how it connected with her space diamond. The only thing she felt in her bones was the fear that drove him. That same fear still chilled her to her core, especially in the train surrounded by strangers. 

What had she been thinking? Stupid. 

Every muscle tightened into knots. A tremor shook her hand as she shoved her mobile back into her bag. Sweat began to bead on her neck as the train rounded a corner and people shifted with it. The air closed in and lights flickered as they neared the next stop.

Too many strangers. Too close. She couldn’t breathe.

The second the train stopped, she sprang to her feet and shouldered out through the crowd onto the platform. Warm tunnel air offered little relief. Rose raced up the stairs toward the exit, onto the street, not knowing where she was, driven by a wild need to be outside.

On the busy sidewalk, she moved to the side of a building, under the canopy of a coffee shop. After a few deep even breaths, the panic ebbed. Angry tears burst out. Frustrations with Jonathon snowballed into a fucking panic attack. She just wanted all of the stress over. 

She pulled out her mobile and blindly hit her contact list.

“Donna, I need a ride.” Her voice sounded thin and broken even to her.

“Are you safe?”

Rose nearly blubbered. The very thing that set her off. “Yeah, I…just need a ride and I—” Rose swallowed hard and looked at the sign on the glass door feet from her. “I’m at Barcelona Brew. It’s a coffee house.”

“Order me a double espresso caramel macchiato. I’ll be right there.”

“I’m sorry, I know you’re busy. I just can’t with Jonathon right now.”

“I understand. Must be in the air. Lee and me had a few rounds too. I’ll be right there.”

After wiping away tears and freshening up, Rose ordered Donna’s drink and a white mocha for herself, along with several almond biscotti. Donna arrived in record time, sliding into the seat opposite Rose near the plate glass window overlooking the street.

“I’m sorry, Donna, I know how busy you are today.”

“Stop it. I’m always here for you.” Donna’s hand clasped with hers even as she grabbed her drink. “You kept me sane the weeks before my wedding. Least I can do for you is the same. And we better be closer than weeks before you tie the knot with the former fearless leader.”

Rose tried to smile but it felt wrong. Everything that day did.

“This isn’t about weddings though, is it?” Donna always knew how to tread softly while getting to the point.

“No,” Rose pulled her hand away and cradled the warm paper cup. “Everything’s coming to a head now. The company. The criminal case. Saxon. Jonathon. Everyone asking about us getting married. It’s all caving in.”

“It’s not,” Donna insisted. “We’ve got a handle on all of it. Except the memories.” Donna, the picture of the polished suit wearing CEO stared down at her wedding ring. “Lee wants me to quit, to let it go and take a break.”

Rose felt the tension and sadness oozing from Donna. Like she had in their joint therapy a few times. The inner battle between Donna, her career, proving no one would ever hold her back again, either in business or in a relationship fought against love for Lee. Her need for his support and wanting to be held and loved for who she was remained at the forefront. It was a tricky thing and especially after fighting to escape danger.

“Sometimes I think that’s what Jonathon wants me to do. And sometimes I think he’s right. But that’s not who I am or who I want to be. I don’t want to give up or let Saxon win.”

“Same here.” Donna grabbed a biscotti sighing as she nibbled. “Sometimes I forget how Lee felt that day, knowing what happened to us. All of this has been hard on him too. Especially now.”

“So how did you leave it with him?”

“We agreed to disagree and I left. It’s been hanging over me all morning. Been a right cow to everyone in admin. I’m sorry you had to call but glad you did. Made me re-think things. How when we walked out of that warehouse a year ago, we did it together. Maybe we need to finish this together, the four of us as a team. I texted Lee on the way over and he’s coming with us tonight.”

Rose stared down at her mobile. Jonathon’s last message guilted her into regretting making a runner. _I love you. Please talk to me. I’ll try not to be an overprotective prick._

Donna leaned over and smirked. “Try will he? Ha, as if that were possible.”

Tension escaped in giggle until Rose almost spit out her coffee.

“I should call him.”

“You need to talk. As in he listens, you talk and you listen when he talks. Trust me, it makes a difference. And that doesn’t mean until he tries to sex away the issues and no I don’t want to hear about that.”

Rose flushed and her mood lightened.

“I know what you mean. And sexing away the problem isn’t working. Although it’s a lot more fun and satisfying.”

“I really want to bleach my ears now.” Donna’s face pinched before she glimpsed her mobile. “And we need to get to the office before marketing has hysterics.” Donna shoved her mobile in her bag and stilled. “You can do this.”

“No,” Rose paused, a new resolve welling. “We can do this.”

Hours later, Rose’s statement would be put to the test.

Jonathon didn’t drive to work. He walked several blocks texting Rose while working through gut twisting anger at Saxon, himself and everyone who betrayed him. Eventually, he hailed a cab. 

His phone chimed. Terse and to the point, Rose’s text didn’t calm his jagged nerves.

_With Donna. We’ll talk later. Don’t be a prat. Love you._

But did she really love him? That evil voice slithered around festering in old wounds left by prior failed relationships. Lingering in a hell of paranoia laced with self-doubt, he bolted from the cab and rushed into his lab.

Work gave him no solace. A schedule arrived by email regarding the party, speeches and a who’s who to be greeted, courted and schmoozed. He despised this part of his job at Vortex and resented being once more thrust into the role of promoter. The words in the email went blurry until he rubbed at eyes tired from lack of sleep and staring at work. At this point, Rose would have reminded him to take a break.

But she wasn’t there. She was busy making nice with everyone upstairs, focused on making the schmoozing a success. Feeling trapped in a cycle of things he hated, a dull ache pounded in his temples. Not unlike when he ran Vortex. Except he wasn’t in charge anymore and couldn’t just vent on other people. Instead, he directed his ire on a digital nemesis, exploding asteroids as he navigated the millennium falcon through the Hoth asteroid field.

It didn’t help.

The door to his lab opened. Instinctively he knew it wasn’t Rose, didn’t have her scent or the click of her daring high heeled shoes. That meant one of the other two people who had access to his lab. He refused to acknowledge whichever of them it was.

“As an employee of this company,” the voice of Jack Harkness announced. “One is expected to acknowledge emails and calls to required company meetings.”

Jonathon blew up a chain reaction of asteroids before Jack leaned a hip against this workspace.

“I was busy.”

“Aren’t we all,” Jack replied sharply, picking up a model of the new smart tv remote. “Rose is upstairs. We need to get you prepped.”

“What am I, a show pony? One of those kid show animated horses just show up and swish their magic tail.”

Jack burst out laughing. “Are you a brony?” He pulled out his phone. “Dear Rose, do you know about your fiancée’s pony fetish?”

“Stop it!” Jonathon shot off his stool wrestling with Jack for his phone.

“That’s more like it,” Jack said still laughing before Jonathon realized he’d wrestled Jack onto the sofa in a compromising position beneath him. He jumped up away and spun around scrubbing at his face. What the hell was he doing?

“Not that it wasn’t fun, but we do have a job to do upstairs.” Jack straightened his tied, laughter lines replacing his former tight expression. “Don’t give me that scowl. Rose will be by your side and Donna and me will chase off any of the more annoying crowd. It’s only a few hours.”

“A few hours of fake smiling until my face aches.” Jonathon continued to grumble although his initial anger and bitterness ebbed at the thought of talking to Rose. 

“Three tops. We have the meeting with Harriet afterward. I know you haven’t forgotten that.”

Jack’s voice turned more clipped. It appeared Jonathon was not the only one dreading whatever bullshite, Saxon and Vortex planned next.

“I would say I’ll handle it,” Jonathon walked to a mirror on the wall, tugging his hair into a more stylish disarray. “But that was part of what drove Rose off this morning.”

Jack sighed and walked up next to him. “I know you feel responsible.” The two jostled for the mirror like siblings. “But we’re better as a team. That’s how we survived a year ago and it’s how we’ll end things now. This can’t go on. Not for you, Rose or any of us.” 

Jonathon’s first instinct was to shout, demand, be the prat who drove Rose away earlier. Instead he gritted his teeth and stewed, letting Jack talk. He might be an egotistical arsehole but at least he had Rose and friends and he didn’t want to lose them.

“The past year has been tough, but time has been on our side. All the legal pieces are falling into place. Now it’s time to strike and reclaim our lives. You and Rose should be married, not arguing over how to deal with that bastard. Lee and Donna aren’t doing much better and Yan—” Jack heaved a sigh. “Managing all of this is taking a toll. Don’t know how you did it on your own back at Vortex.”

“I didn’t.” Jonathon stopped, the stabbing pain between his shoulder blades now thrumming through his entire body. “I was a self-destructive, egotistical prat. Then Rose and I talked, and I found a better way for all of us.” Epiphanies sometimes appeared like a kick in the arse.

“Damned straight,” Jack clapped a hand on his shoulder. “And our fearless Valkyries are upstairs with planners, agendas, strategies and probably planning how take over the world. How about we join them before they sick security on us?”

Jonathon cracked a smile and eyed his mobile half expecting said Valkyrie ring tone. 

“They wouldn’t waste time with security,” Jonathon scoffed. “Rose would storm down here herself. Especially, after this morning.” He winced before wandering back to his workstation, his stomach churning at how to smooth things over.

“A good offense of _I love you_ and _I was wrong_ might be better than hiding out, don’t you think?” Jack suggested.

“I’m not hiding. I was working.” He grabbed his mobile and an envelope containing something he hoped would help with amends before he brushed off his coat and spun around. “And I always take the offensive. I like to be on top,” he said with swagger marching out the door.

“Unless there’s banana cupcakes,” Jack muttered brushing past him. It took every ounce of self-control to not run back into his office and check his speaker phone for any malfunctions or listening devices. Sniffing and holding his head high, he did not acknowledge any truth to Jack’s statement.

Upstairs past the executive offices, the mood in the auditorium, now decorated as a reception hall, remained thick with anticipation and nerves.

“You missed the briefing,” Donna announced, the click-clack of her heels echoing in the room filled with tables, marketing materials and Gallifrey’s red and gold planetary logo mixed with a few festive Christmas floral arrangements. “Rose is finishing up with PR and strategizing how to keep things focused on Gallifrey and not our former employer and its evil empire.”

“Hardly an evil empire,” Jonathon commented, stealing a canape off a tray. “At least, not anymore,” he added around a mouthful of smoked salmon. “If I’d known you had decent nibbles, I’d been up here sooner.” He smirked as Donna huffed and crossed her arms.

“Look, you are not here to eat or stir up controversy.”

“What controversy? Like how all the best of Vortex left and started Gallifrey, a company with enough creativity and brain power to dominate the market. Isn’t that why I’m here?” It wasn’t why Jonathon was upstairs, but he couldn’t help pushing the truth with a hint of his typical arrogance camouflaging his dislike of being paraded before industry people.

“I’ll take arrogant prat Doctor to gloom and doom egotistical space dumbo.”

He swallowed hard, contemplating an appropriate retort to his smirking CEO.

“I emailed you talking points. Read it and go talk to Rose. And that doesn’t mean snog. It means talk with something like I’m sorry I’m a heartless, self-involved hermit who forgets there’s more at stake than my fragile male ego.” She turned on her heel and marched toward Ianto who looked like a deer in headlights as Donna began orders about the promotional video.

“Poor sod,” Jonathon shook his head, grabbed two glasses of sparkling wine from waitstaff and headed toward Rose and the group of Gallifrey PR handwringers.

“Thanks, Nardole. We’ll do our best to keep things focused.” 

“Focusing is what we do best,” Jonathon added as Nardole adjusted his Christmas festive blue velour coat and silver tie. He eyed Jonathon before wishing Rose luck and scampering off to whatever public relations elves did.

“You’re in chipper mood considering how our day started.” Rose crossed her arms giving him the expectant look that caused him to set down their wine and straighten some Gallifrey thumb drive business card holders. 

“I don’t want you hurt.” His throat ached as words he normally found easy stuck to his tongue like sticky toffee. “My default is to keep you out of things and lock both of us away, or just you away, while I fight off hordes of greedy orcs.”

“Yeah, so not doing Lord of the Rings tonight.” She picked up the wine and gulped it before plunking the glass down with emphasis “Look, I told you a long time ago. We do things together. Face the press, gossips, friends, foes and even orcs. I just need you supporting me like I do you. That’s what marriage is. This morning you shut me out and ordered me around. It pissed me off until I—” 

Jonathon’s mask of confidence ebbed at how Rose nervously tucked a hair behind her ear, staring across the room before she pinned him with a dagger-like glare.

“Until I lost it and got triggered into a panic attack. I needed you, my Jonathon. Not that arsehole CEO we left behind.” Her voice softened and so normal for them, her hand rested on his arm. His tense muscles eased at the contact.

“We can’t let Vortex or Saxon or even this new company rip us apart. If you really want to protect me, then please don’t shove me away.”

“What I want—” he hesitated, wanting to get it right. “—is for us to be married and this year of nonstop crisis to be over. Please say you still want to marry me.” Desperation tightened its grip on his shoulders even as a soft smile curled her mouth.

“You know I do. Wouldn’t put up with your tantrums if I didn’t.” 

Drawn into her space, his heart pounded heavily as they stood toe to toe.

“I think you need to lead this afternoon.” He lifted her hand brushing a kiss on her palm until she rested said palm on his chest. “And tonight, with Harriet, you let me take the lead. We hand off to each other when things get tough.” He swallowed hard as she traced a finger on his collar, her nail barely grazing his neck.

“Sounds fair,” Rose agreed, angling her head as a faded mark on her neck reminded him he still owed her a private apology.

“And tonight, I’ll take the lead when I peel you out of this dress to make some private and vigorous amends,” Jonathon couldn’t resist tacking on how there would be reward at the end of the night.

A seductive lick of her lips was followed by her knee bumping his inner thigh until tingles shot to the base of his spine.

“As long as you behave this afternoon. Now, if you’re done negotiating, how about we greet the throngs of envious competitors and industry contacts who are just waiting with bated breath for the Doctor’s next brilliant innovation.”

“When you put it that way and as long as you don’t abandon me to the hordes—” He lifted up her hand, nipping her knuckles. “I will do my best to be somewhat charming.” He tugged Rose forward, until her skirt hitched up as he had her practically straddling his leg.

“Can you tone it down,” Donna hissed. “This isn’t Gallifrey Does A Porno.” 

Rose burst out grinning, a giggle barely contained as they parted and turned to charm and woo customers, contractors and industry professionals who hopefully would write up flattering blogs and articles on how Jonathon survived and thrived in a cutthroat industry.

Amazingly, it wasn’t torture. Well, a few times it was but Rose seemed to have a way of moving Jonathon around the room, charming the jealous, envious naysayers, prompting Jonathon on what she liked to call tech talk and drawing the sales squad, Donna and Jack, into conversations when things got rough.

Hours later, they sat in Donna’s office, Rose’s stockinged feet in his lap as Jonathon pressed his thumbs into the arches of her feet.

“I think we did it,” Rose commented, popping a salmon crostini in her mouth. “I mean, I didn’t see any disasters. All the presentations worked, the products worked, and we only had a few trolls which we expected.”

“Probably Vortex spies,” Ianto added, nibbling on a chocolate petit four. “Nardol actually smiled at the end.”

“Of course, he did. We were bleeding brilliant,” Donna added, wine sloshing in her glass. 

“We’ll know for sure over the next few weeks but I’m willing to go out on a limb and wish everyone a Happy Christmas.” Jack clinked glasses with Donna.

“Only one thing could make it happier,” Rose’s voice dipped and she picked at her manicure. Jonathon shifted her feet off his lap and reached over to still her hands.

“It will be,” Jonathon insisted. “Because we’re done running, ignoring and turning a cheek. Tonight, we go in as a family, the family you helped make, Love.”

“And then we’re having a party. Otherwise known as Jonathon and Rose finally making it legal!” Jack chimed in.

“Here here,” Donna set down her wine glass. “We’re going to make it happen. Right Yan?” Ianto nodded his head, his mouth stuffed with crostini.

“Donna, we appreciate you saying that, but we’ve barely done anything other than get my dress.” Again, Rose fidgeted and twisted her ring. “There’s loads to do even for something small.”

Lee walked in blessedly interrupting a discussion Jonathon didn’t want to have in front of everyone. He didn’t quite agree with Rose. And may have done a few things without telling her. Which, after their last conversation, might get him in a little trouble. He hoped not.

When Donna walked over to Lee greeting him with a long snog and a hug, Jonathon used it as an opportunity to distract everyone and Rose from their lack of a wedding.

“Please explain to me why she gets snogging privilege and the rest of us don’t?” Jonathon wryly asked.

“I’m the CEO,” she answered easily. “Now then, up you lot. Let’s get this meeting with Harriet done and go celebrate.”

Jonathon waited for Rose to slip her shoes on as the others followed Donna in a more solemn quiet.

“You all right?” Rose asked wincing as she shoved swollen feet back into her too-high heels and they ambled after everyone else.

“Actually, I am,” Jonathon admitted, eyeing her wobbling in her shoes. “Love,” he started to say before Rose interrupted.

“I don’t have a spare. Was in a hurry this morning.”

“So was I and I didn’t drive.”

“Oh God,” she groaned slumping into his side as they reached the stairs.

“Let’s take the lift in back and I’ll call a cab.” Which would give them some good one-on-one time.

“Oi, transport is waiting!” Donna called from the front.

“It appears we have been summoned,” Rose mumbled into his shoulder. 

Jonathon eyed an escape route. Sweeping Rose up and running would be easy. But he’d agreed they’d talk to Harriet as a team. In a rush of chivalry and an attempt to earn bonus points, he swept her up in his arms bridal style. 

“I am always here to support my lovely future wife,” His voice lowered and warmed as he carefully walked them down the steps, tittering once maybe making one undignified grunt which he refused to acknowledge. 

“And I promise to support my future husband tonight no matter what happens. Except maybe if he drops me,” she teased.

“Never,” he proclaimed as he shifted his grip, getting Rose’s weight in his arms balanced. It was all about science. Not his lack of upper body strength. Thank God, he reached the bottom of the stairs where he gently set her down to lean into his frame even as Donna moaned for them to _save it for the wedding_.

“Not saving it for the wedding.” He announced and rested his forehead against hers. “I’ll carry you, rub sore feet and promise you the universe every day for the rest of our lives.” Every word settled in his chest, warm and comfy just like the woman who lit up in his arms.

“Or until your back gives out,” Rose teased as Donna coughed loudly in the background. “I think Donna’s anxious to go take out the company competition. Now would be the good time for the dark overload CEO to show up and tell Harriet he’s done putting up with the opposition’s shite. AKA let’s get all that bitter resentment out of your system before we do reparations at home.”

“Love a good reparation,” he growled, hand on her arse as they left the safety of Gallifrey to face the next hurdle in their happily ever after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Hellostarlight20 as beta and thanks to those who are still reading. Probably 2-3 chapters to go.

The rightness and ease of the promotional party reminded Rose of how it felt for her and Jonathon to just be them. He seemed more in his zone, talking products, ideas and showing off how much smarter he was than most people. She stepped in once or twice teasing him, softening his boasting as she promoted Gallifrey.

His dominating tech genius persona could be off-putting to some, but Rose found it wildly attractive. She always had from the beginning. Of course, back in the day, she’d joined in with Vortex employees calling him a conceited, overbearing arsehole. But deep down, all that swagger, confidence and tight suits thrummed deep into her core. Which came to a head at his flat…literally.

They’d lost that spark and freedom over the past year. The brilliance part had still been there, but confidence and swagger were overshadowed by the things they now went to face. Hand in hand they walked out and Rose felt sure this time was it, they were reclaiming what they’d lost.

Then she saw their transport. A man in a suit stood by an open car door and the contentment drained out of her until she could barely breathe. Her legs locked and that day a year ago rushed back.

“It’s all right, love.” Jonathon moved between Rose and the black SUV, his hand lightly resting on her shoulder. “Lee arranged for the driver. Someone he knows.” Rose fisted her hands and focused on Jonathon. She met his warm brown eyes and took deep, even breaths. He stayed steady, gently holding her.

“Lee’s over there with Donna, introducing the driver,” Jonathon added, in a calm even tone. Rose looked past his shoulder where Donna, shoulders thrown back thrust her hand at the man who flinched backward. 

“Now that’s a classic CEO move,” Jonathon teased, moving more to Rose’s side. “I’ll wager Lee was worried Donna would go avenging Valkyrie and use that unfathomably enormous designer bag as a weapon.”

Jonathon’s running commentary broke whatever remained of Rose’s anxiety and a soft giggle escaped.

“That’s better. And you, my lovely fiancée, may not have a bag the size of a small car, but I know for a fact, you could take that one down without so much as blink,” Jonathon continued bouncing a hip against hers. “My Rose is indomitable. And as capable as Xena.” 

What seemed to be a flashback to a kidnapping, suddenly turned into Jonathon supporting her in his teasing, awkward way.

“Okay, points given against all those taken away for this morning’s attitude.” Rose nodded and clamped her hand onto his. “Thank you.”

“I’m the one that should thank you. You’re much stronger than you think. Better than me. Never doubt how much I admire you, love.”

Rose swallowed hard at how much she needed to hear that from him. Needed to feel Jonathon as solid form by her side. With a slight twinge in her stomach, she moved forward, refusing to allow fear to control her. As she approached the driver, she finally saw him as more than an ominous figure. He was older with an easy smile and crinkles at the corner gray eyes. She nodded as Jonathon, his hand on her elbow helped her in the back of the larger than normal SUV.

“You okay?” Jack was the first to ask from the opposite side of the back seat in between Lee and Ianto

“Yeah, I am.” She slid over opposite Donna with no unease. Maybe it was having her friends there or Jonathon at her side, but she felt a dose of confidence settle across her shoulders. 

“Sorry if I caused any worry,” Donna said and stared out the window, Lee’s hand wrapped around hers.

“Are you kidding?” Jonathon inserted, as the door slammed behind him and he buckled his seatbelt. “Our fearless leader was getting a head start on the night, I’d say.”

That seemed to break the tension. Especially, with Donna snorting and rolling her eyes at him. The rest of the trip to Harriet’s office was quiet but content. The six of them were almost like an army bonded under a common cause, ready to go into battle.

In Harriet’s conference room, the mood stayed, even in the wood paneled room with long dark table that reminded Rose of Vortex board meetings. Jonathon sat stiffly next to her in the squeaky leather chairs, obviously getting the same vibe. 

“Now that we’re settled, let’s get to brass tacks of where we are.” Harriet remained a dominating force, dressed smartly in her navy suit but with a kindness in her demeanor when her gaze landed on Rose and Donna.

“The criminal case against the men who abducted Rose and Donna has been settled.”

“But we get to make our victim’s statement, tell the court how what they did hurt us and our loved ones,” Donna insisted, leaning forward with Lee curling an arm around her shoulders. Even Jonathon shifted closer to Rose until their knees bumped, a subtle sign of support. 

“Yes, but we need that done tomorrow. Sentencing is scheduled for after lunch.”

“We’ll be there,” Rose asserted, leveling a direct gaze on Harriet. “And Saxon?” Rose forged ahead. “Have they made the connection to him? That he paid them to take us?”

“I’m afraid, the police haven’t been successful connecting that particular crime with Mr. Saxon.”

“They can’t follow the money?” Jonathon accused, every bit of tension ramped up in the room. 

“The funds paid to the perpetrators were transferred through several online financial institutions and have been tracked to a shell corporation, owned by layers of subsidiary companies. Despite his statements to you and the conversation you recorded, he’s still managed to distance himself.”

“But what about Vortex?” Jack insisted. “The Board hired those thugs as part of the security team that took over that day. Saxon took over that Board and should bear some responsibility.” Jack looked ready to beat Jonathon to the angry pace around the long conference room. Ianto laid a calming hand on his arm and added his own information.

“He’s still on the hook for what he did at Vortex, securities violations, and black mailing board members. My sources indicate one or more of the Board turned on him with various enforcement agencies, and they in turn began examining not just the Vortex transaction but those involving his own companies including Toclafane.”

“Any investigations made by the Financial Reporting Council or Financial Stability Board wouldn’t be disclosed to me or any of us. Those agencies maintain a level of confidentiality during any investigation,” Harriet responded. “We’ve filed suit against Vortex and the Board’s liability insurance carrier which has indicated a willingness to settle.”

Rose’s stomach soured and her neck flushed with aggravation. This wasn’t how the night was supposed to go.

“Settle,” Jonathon spit the word out, his entire frame stiff as he dug his fingers into the leather covered arm rests of his chair. “With me or everyone?”

“That is what we are here to discuss,” Harriet responded evenly as Diana Goddard walked in.

“We’ve hit them with multiple actions. A class action on behalf of financially injured and wrongfully terminated employees, violation of fiduciary duties to the company in their mismanagement, illegal termination of you, insider trading including diluting value to increase their holdings while reducing value of yours, and working with Saxon in a takeover of dubious nature. That isn’t even touching the lawsuit on your personal behalf for wrongful termination and for actions that led to injuries of Ms. Tyler and Noble.”

“A good start,” Jonathon acknowledged. “But it’s been going on too long.”

“Justice and proper restitution are an extensive and tedious process,” Harriet lectured.

“And your patience is paying off, quite handsomely if what we’ve heard is true,” Diana added with a long drawn out purr of satisfaction.

“Meaning they’re willing to pay up to get us to shut up and drop everything,” Jack finished., shifting in his seat, face flushed red. Jonathon shot out of his chair, stalking across the room toward a window. Time for Rose to intervene and keep things moving while Jonathon stewed.

“What are they offering?” Rose demanded.

“For each employee, six months’ salary in addition to contractual severance along with employment recommendation and payment of up to one percent of their annual salary toward employment assistance.”

“That’s not bad and would take care of several of our people and those who got sacked,” Donna agreed. Rose couldn’t deny she wanted to help the people who struggled to find another job. But it didn’t solve everything.

“What about executive staff like Jack and Jonathon? And what about compensation for employees that owned stock that lost value after the takeover? Stock options were part of some bonuses and they’re barely worth half since all this happened.” Rose didn’t back down.

“Employees first,” Jonathon returned to her side and planted his hands on the table next to her. “What sort of bribery are they offering Jack and me?”

“Mr. Harkness will be given a similar package to the rest of the employees and for you, they offered to compensate you for the stock you were compelled to transfer to Mr. Saxon, with a covenant that neither they nor Mr. Saxon admit any wrong doing. They also agreed to buy out your remaining stock at current market value.” Harriet sat back watching Jonathon—or, as Rose saw it, the explosion of anger about to be unleased.

“Current value!” Jonathon growled and spun away before facing the lawyers. “They can go fuck themselves if they think I am so easily bought out. No, that’s not what’s going to happen.” Rose watched Jonathon, the Doctor, founder of Vortex channel every bit of outrage, seething resentment and fury he’d harbored for the past year. Her pulse raced as she watched him bark out demands.

“Here’s the deal. They will compensate every employee they wrongly terminated and by that, I mean everyone they sacked the day they illegally took control of my company. They will repay any shareholder they blackmailed into selling them discounted shares at the full value the stock was worth prior to their manipulations.”

Rose sat back, a warm satisfaction flowing freely as Jonathon paced and unleased his terms. Harriet and Diana seemed to eat up each demand, writing notes as Jonathon continued about compensation, taking responsibility for trauma caused to her and Donna, for the company they hired as alleged security but more like enforcers.

God, he was magnificent, dark, ominous, tall and so powerful her knickers drenched. This was the man she fell in love with. Passionate, strong, caring and determined to lay waste to any who got in the way of him doing the right thing.

“Saxon.” Jonathon saved the villain himself for last and Rose watched, her pulse pounding at what Jonathon would demand as the others remain quiet or perhaps in awe that he’d finally cracked and took charge.

“I want him to be held accountable. I want it in writing that the Board did everything because of him. And I want it public. If we can’t nail his arse with criminal charges, I want him publicly held responsible.”

“I’m with Jonathon,” Donna asserted. “Him and Vortex have made everything difficult and sat back with almost no repercussions other than this discovery crap, demanding paperwork, depositions, filing injunctions, wasting our time and resources not to mention bad mouthing us in the press.”

“We’ve been patient, let the police and other investigative agencies do their thing,” Jack added. “None of it benefitted us. We’ve paid you, the investigators, accountants and a lot of other professionals and we’re still fighting for crumbs. Not to mention what they’ve done to Jonathon’s reputation and how hard they made it for us to start over even after we got past the noncompete. Money can’t fix all our damages but press releases can.”

“And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the one thing we may not achieve, I’m afraid.” Harriet said with a slightly bitter resignation. “Mr. Saxon’s legal counsel has been adamant that all terms of settlement must be within the confines of a confidentiality and non-disclosure agreement.”

“No,” Jonathon stated, arms crossed as he stood behind her, her own personal Hades meeting out justice.

“I can deal with a little PR backlash, losing money on stock and having to start over…but they hurt Rose and Donna. Someone has to take responsibility for inviting those people into Vortex and exposing Rose and Donna to threats and violence.”

And there it was. Pride and love welled in her. tapping his fingers on the back of her chair, Rose glanced up at him and nodded her support. “They will pay all of us, me, the employees and all of us here including reimbursing us for our legal costs. They will sign an agreement to not interfere with our business, confidential of course. But that’s where the secrecy ends.”

All the tension, apprehension and anxiety fled in a wash of warmth, not to mention desire. God, she wanted to snog him for standing up, breaking out of the dark chains of guilt and self-blame bearing down on him. She wanted to show him how much she missed this version, rubbing her thighs together as she soaked up each command he laid down to tell Saxon and Vortex to go fuck themselves.

“If Saxon is legally protected, then Vortex makes the public statement that they’re pleased to assist law enforcement with the tragic criminal activity that endangered Rose and Donna. If they want to spin it, let them but in a way where we get input into their statement so that they admit they brought in shoddy security. They announced they’ve reached an amicable settlement and separation and they wish me good luck in my new endeavors. Let them try an add on their own PR on how they’re prospering.”

“Prospering?” Donna snorted. “More like barely hanging on.”

“Not our problem,” Jonathon drew out. “In fact, we’re doing them a favor by ending all this litigation so they don’t have it hanging over their heads. It would be a pity if the press got wind of the truth if they don’t give us what we want.”

“That would violate a court protective order meant to keep all matters involving our lawsuits from public scrutiny,” Harriet reminded him.

“Leaks happen.” Jonathon shrugged. “I can’t control all my ex-Vortex employees and you can tell them that we’ve heard they’re very unhappy with how they were terminated, some of whom haven’t received their promised severance. We’ve also heard a reporter might be talking to them.”

“I think we understand.” Diana leaned back, steepling her fingers in what Rose would call evil glee. 

“I’ve heard,” Lee finally chimed in stumbling over his words. “That Saxon will be at a hearing tomorrow, unrelated to the criminal case you want Rose and Donna at. Something about an inquiry.”

“We’ve heard he’s testifying about the death of his father-in-law,” Diana acknowledged.

“Which has nothing to do with us,” Harriet reiterated. “And it would be unwise for any of you to be there confronting him and would jeopardize any settlement.”

“We won’t do that. But Lee and I will be there tomorrow for Rose and Donna. If he crosses our paths, don’t expect niceties.” Jonathon continued to be the rock Rose needed. The hot, supportive, fiery master of his domain who made Rose want to confront Saxon. Want to show him he was nothing to them.

“Yes, well, perhaps we can do our best to remain civil should that occur.” Harriet’s stern warning didn’t really seem to mean much. Jonathon smirked and arched his brow in that way that Rose knew meant _let’s do the thing we must not do_.

“I think we’ve covered the bases.” Harriet wisely concluded the meeting. “I’ll see Rose and Donna and their escorts tomorrow. We’ll set up a meeting with opposing counsel to work on a settlement and get the proposals over for your review.”

“Thank you, Harriet and Diana.” Donna appeared tired but unwilling to admit it. Rose couldn’t blame her. It’d been an exhausting and emotional day.

“Let me know if you need anything else, Harriet.” Jonathon held out Rose’s coat for her, ever the gentlemen. Well, as much as he could be as his fingers traced up her spine.

“I’m knackered,” Donna announced on the way out. “Rose and I have court in the morning, so I think Lee and me are heading home. Right, love?” Donna turned to Lee who agreed with brush of his lips on hers.

Rose bumped a shoulder into Jonathon’s side at how Lee wrapped an arm around Donna and the two of them smiled softly.

“Us too,” Jonathon quickly asserted much to Rose’s relief. Forget legal issues and what she had to face tomorrow. Jonathon had emerged from blaming himself and only focusing on work. It was like their row that morning finally clicked him back into fully engaged Doctor-mode taking on the adversaries and she felt her partner back. And fuck but she needed time alone with him, naked, and doing wicked celebratory things.

“Help me Yan, tell me we’re not gonna get old couple syndrome like this lot. Tell me we still know how to party after kicking ass with the lawyers,” Jack announced, arm wrapped around Yan.

“Take the transport, party boy.” Donna perked up at the challenge as much as Rose who turned into Jonathon’s side, biting her tongue on the kind of party that interested her and it was definitely not for the faint of heart.

“And don’t stay out late. You’ve got work tomorrow while Rose and I are off making sure justice is served.”

“Like a little partying’s gonna make me late.” Jack grinned with an easy-going attitude he hadn’t shown lately. It was a relief, even if Ianto rubbed at his eyes. He’d keep Jack in line. “Rose and Jonathon can be as late as they want. If fact, I think they should take a few days off. Don’t you think so, boss?”

“I do.” Donna looked entirely too pleased to Rose’s mind and a niggle of suspicion grew.

“I thought we still had financials to work on, and end of year promotions, not to mention we haven’t finished with Harriet,” Rose added scrutinizing Jack and Donna.

“Donna and the team can handle it.” Rose whipped around and stared at Jonathon who for months had been the work-a-holic don’t mess with my R&D team or invade my lair mode.

“Yan, our cells are officially off for the evening,” he added. “Malcolm’s in charge while I’m out. Email us with any issues and I’ll make sure Rose is on time tomorrow,” Jonathon tugged Rose toward the street.

“No worries, we’ve taken care of everything,” Yan responded as Rose reluctantly turned to find a familiar face waiting beside an equally familiar car.

“Max. The Bentley! I thought you sold it?” She hugged Jonathon’s driver who opened the back door with flourish.

“It’s good to see you, Doctor.”

“And you, Max. The new business working out?”

“Thanks to you and Gallifrey.”

Rose slid in back and stared open mouthed at Jonathon.

“New company? Gallifrey? What’s going on?” His arrogant smile nearly caused Rose to douse him with the flute of champagne bubbling seductively in the bar compartment.

“I sold the Bentley to a new company that I and a few investors created. Om Com Transport. Max’s been servicing several London companies transporting the busy executives around. Comes fully loaded with bar, telly, secure high-speed internet and video conferencing tech. It’s now electric and green friendly. Bentley liked our modifications and entered a new consulting agreement with Gallifrey. You can kiss me and tell me how clever I am now.”

“You made sure Max had a job and did all of this and I—” Words failed her. She knew he’d been up nights fretting and working but had no idea he’d planned this.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Part of her felt a twinge of hurt he excluded her.

“Well, I wasn’t sure it would work, and you were already so worried about Gallifrey and the new product release. I didn’t want to put more on your shoulders. You do too much already. As I said this morning, you hold me up too much. I want to be able to do something for you and us.”

“You do things for me every day.” She set down her glass and scooted next to him. “Make me dinner, drive me to work, rub my poor sore feet. I just wish—” She bit her bottom lip as his hand settled on her hip, his thumb drawing up and down, comforting and so very tactile and him.

“Don’t stop. Talk to me. This morning was shite and I don’t want that to go on.”

“I wish we could have more days like we were this afternoon and at Harriet’s tonight.” She rested a hand on his knee, squeezing gently to be as connected to him as he was to her. “Partners supporting each other, filling in the gaps when the other needs help or a break. That’s a real marriage and when we get it right, it’s gorgeous.”

“We were amazing at Gallifrey.” He leaned in close, lips brushing her cheek and he worked his way to gently nip at her earlobe. “I missed that. But sometimes, things aren’t always so easy. I’m a bit of a git, rude, controlling and don’t handle people interfering in our life well.”

Rose lifted her head, a smile twitching the corners of her mouth as he leaned back against the seat, legs sprawled out in front of him. She shouldn’t be amused. He was a git, more of late. Except admitting the truth, even with a touch of his typical arrogance seemed a step in the right direction.

“It’s been a tough year and especially of late,” she conceded. “But tonight, you did the right thing. _We_ did the right thing standing up and saying enough. I think that needs to be our promise to each other. No more letting the bad take over. We keep moving forward and tell the bad shite to piss off.”

“Agreed.” He pulled her onto his lap until her head rested on his shoulder. “Tomorrow we stand together, at your victim’s statement and apply pressure to whatever agencies we can, call in favors and keep people motivated. Then—”

The car came to a stop. Rose waited but Jonathon didn’t finish.

“Then what?”

“Dinner,” he answered. “We need more than nibbles. And I have reservations for us at Medusa Cascade.” The door opened and a gust of winter chilled Rose from the heat continuing to build into what she hoped was something a bit more carnal. Apparently, Jonathon meant food as he slid out and pulled her behind him.

“Thank you, Max. I’ll call when we need you.” Jonathon winked and tugged Rose along to double glass doors into the posh Nebula Hotel. A quick trip through the marble floored lobby, Rose found herself in the epitome of temptation. A mirrored lift.

Several salacious thoughts went through her mind and her hand wandered to Jonathon’s backside letting him know she’d seen how his eyes darkened as the lift moved. Too bad they had to share the ride. Several floors up Jonathon, led her to the exclusive restaurant where he was greeted by name.

Elegant, but modern décor, Jonathon led her past dimly lit, white linen-covered tables to one that sat before a wall of windows, the Thames sparkling in the London lights.

Not the first five-star dinner he’d taken her to, but she still had that giddiness from having the maître d pull out her chair. Once upon a time, Jonathon refused to take her to such a public place. Him bringing her here like this was a reminder how they’d grown as a couple. 

“We’ll have the _Bourgogne, Chaumes des Perriéres_ to start with.” He handed away the wine list. “Someone’s being too quiet,” he murmured as the sommelier arrived and poured for Jonathon to swirl and sniff. Another thing that Rose found wildly attractive. At home he’d be tasting it off her skin and identifying the flavors and whether or not it suited her.

“Just taking it all in,” Rose finally answered, breathing out any lingering tension after tasting what she was sure was very expensive wine. The soft murmur of voices and tingling of silverware and plates seemed soothing background noise. “A lot happened today.”

“We haven’t had much time for going out with supporting the new business and sorting evil executives. But none of that is important when I still have what matters most.” He leaned across the table capturing one of her hands his thumb caressing the understand of her wrist until Rose shivered in reaction.

“Some days I’d rather sit in my lair but the only reason I can do that is so I come home to you. And you,” His fingers around hers. “You are my everything. No matter how shite my mood, I can’t allow it to hurt you like it did this morning.”

“So you found your inner Oncoming Storm and Tech talked your way through the party to save me,” Rose teased.

“I had you by my side. The Xena to my Gabrielle. The Shiver to my Shake. And everything sort of clicked.”

A mixture of laughter and tears overtook her. After one hard swallow, she was interrupted by the waiter before she could tell the center of her universe how much she loved him. Barely able to do more than nod as Jonathon ordered for them, she focused on how at ease he was despite the busy restaurant and people nearby. 

“I love you.” The words tumbled out after the waiter left. “And I don’t want you to ever feel like the world is caving in or you are stuck doing things you don’t want to. I mean, Xena will kick whatever arse is in the way to save her husband.”

“I know. I already ordered the metal bustier.” He waggled his eyebrows and the giggles burst out as she sipped wine.

“You’re brilliantly mad and I don’t want to spend my forever with anyone else.”

Appetizers were served, again interrupting what was turning into a love fest of epic proportions and not something Jonathon normally engaged in. She didn’t want this night to end. Wrong. She wanted it to end in naked bliss.

“Smoked oysters. I hope this is a sign of things to come,” she said with delight as he stared at her mouth as she quite seductively ate her appetizer with the proper amount slipping the delicacy between her lips.

“This is a night of celebration. Of conquering the past year and consummating a brilliant new one.” Jonathon swirled the wine in his glass, the candlelight sparkling in eyes that promised dark silky delight later.

“I’m all about consummating.” She slipped her foot from the torturous shoes and found delight in drawing her stocking clad toes up where his knees clamped around her foot. Dinner interrupted any foot fetish foreplay.

Rose barley tasted the herb and butter pan fried halibut. Too focused on Jonathon the taste of wine and how it warmed her until heat pooled low pulsing between her thighs.

“You know, we could jump straight to dessert…elsewhere.” He nodded at the nearby waiter. 

Rose hummed, wiggling her toes against the inside of his knee as Jonathon arranged for them to skip whatever else he had planned. She slipped her foot from his lap and back into her shoe as her chair was pulled out and Jonathon swept over, presenting his arm. Rose was not complaining at the royal treatment and hoped it included silk ties or other more creative items later.

“I have another surprise,” he whispered as they strolled out of the posh restaurant toward the lift. He slipped a card out his pocket and inserted into the lift and hit the button for the penthouse.

“You know you don’t need to impress me. Been there. Done that. Several times actually. Still impressive.” She teased stepping into his personal space, her hands slipping beneath his coat around to his back.

“I always want to impress you. And this is our reward for everything.” The ding and opened doors revealed the holy grail of decadence.

“Oh Jonathon.” Rose suspected she’d be saying that a lot that night as she took in the two-story example of wealth and hedonistic pleasure in polished marble floors, a spiral staircase and a wall of windows overlooking the London skyline decorated in Christmas lights. 

“I’ve arranged for us to not be disturbed. Breakfast will be whenever we’re ready. Clothes for tomorrow will be delivered and you are not to worry about anything other than enjoying the night.”

Emotions boiled up in happy tears mixed with a need to snog him which she did thoroughly with tongue swirling almost out of breath gusto.

“You didn’t have to do all this,” she said breathlessly fingers hooked around the waistband of his trousers, intent clear. “Told you, I wouldn’t miss this life as long as I had you.”

“I wanted to do this for us. A celebration and holiday and prewedding present.” 

“Pre-wedding might be getting ahead of all the plans we have to make.”

Somehow Jonathon managed to toss her handbag aside and trailed his fingers through her hair. 

“The only plan we need is for you to show up in that secret dress I know nothing about. And you know, say a couple of vows while your mum cries and threatens me.”

As usual, his teasing washed away the ever-present worries as she struggled to stay focused and explain the finer details of weddings and what Jackie Tyler expected.

“As romantic as that sounds, my mum wants a party. That means a venue, food, drink, flowers and loads of people.”

“How about a surprise venue, Christmas Eve, good food, wine, flowers and a few people. There will even be a photographer.”

Rose was halfway to rolling her eyes when it hit her. He was serious.

“Have you told my mum about this?”

“It wasn’t exactly me.” Jonathon suddenly found the chandelier fascinating as he tugged at his ear and Rose squeezed her eyes shut at the creeping thud of a headache.

So much for a romantic night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT CHAPTER ALERT
> 
> Thanks again to Hellostarlight20 for betaing. All mistakes are mine as I tinkered after she saw it.
> 
> The chapter wherein Rose learns there's a wedding, smut happens and Saxon gets what's coming to him.

“Explain to me how you set this up without talking to my mum?” Rose had kicked off her shoes and sat on the arm of a leather chair she normally would have curled up in. Answers came before comfort. Especially when she felt wedding stress pounding behind her eyes.

“Well, Donna had a chat with Jackie,” Jonathon confessed.

Rose dropped the fingers that had been pressed into her pounding temples and narrowed her eyes on Jonathon. He had the good sense to put some distance between them.

“You sent Donna over to tell my mum to show up to watch us get married on Christmas Eve when no one could possibly be there. My mum who’s been going on for months about watching her only daughter get married at some posh party.”

“Rose, Jackie wants us married no matter what.” Jonathon inched forward but still seemed twitchy. “Jackie sent me a threatening text just the other day,” he continued. “She gets on with Donna and the two of them plotted the whole thing out.”

“The two of them,” Rose repeated in disbelief. “Planned my wedding when everyone is busy.”

“Actually,” he drew out sidling over and leaning against the soft leather armchair. “Jackie thought it was romantic once Donna reminded her of our first Christmas together.”

Rose eyed him, still in disbelief after listening to her mum call various cousins and friends bragging how Rose would have a dream wedding. Rose had done her best to soften the blow that with everything going on, the wedding would be toned down, be casual and take place sometime in the distant future. Her mum just waved a hand like Jonathon would take care of it. Improbable, but maybe he had. Somehow.

“And what did it cost you to get her to agree to a rush wedding?”

“It’s not rushed,” he defended, pushing off the furniture tugging off his coat, tossing it onto the chair. “Our friends have been plotting for some time or so I hear.”

The sharpness in his voice combined with her earlier suspicion with how Donna, Jack and Ianto acted earlier in the evening. She smelled a secret plot. One involving her wedding.

“This wasn’t your idea, was it?” He tugged at his collar and paced until he faced her.

“I wanted to elope, but I was out voted.”

Rose snorted and giggled at the dry, slightly resentful tone. Imagining her mother and Donna laying into him when he dropped the elopement bomb, how could she do anything but tug him closer by the waist of his trousers for some tactile affirmation.

“And who gets to out-vote the groom other than the bride? Or the threatening mother-in-law to be.” She couldn’t resist poking his ego just a bit as he slid onto the armchair next to her.

“It was a united front. Apparently, eloping would deny the people who love us the chance to witness our fall from singlehood. Which is grossly unfair.” He jutted out his pouty lower lip and it took all Rose’s self-control to not snog him naked.

“Also, Donna threatened to tell your mum and let her loose in my lab.”

Annoyance was a distant memory at the mental picture of her mum chasing Jonathon around the lair, possibly hurling a coffee mug at him.

“And the compromise was Christmas Eve?” Her smile widened at the hilarity of a holiday wedding mixed with her mum and Donna keeping Jonathon in line.

“It’s very us.” He stilled her fingers, toying with a button fastening his trousers. “And I sort of had a honeymoon planned for New Years. If you want.”

“I don’t get a say in my wedding or my honeymoon?” Mixed feelings twisted in her chest even as a touch of relief begin easing her into a state of acceptance. It wasn’t like planning a big wedding was something she yearned for. But not having input went against everything she’d fought for with Jonathon.

“Actually, you have all the say. Been asking you for weeks now.” He reached into his coat and extracted an envelope which he handed to her. “It’s for us. Away from London, no work, a fireplace and a list of other things you’ve mentioned.”

Rose slipped out an ivory piece of Gallifrey letterhead with an itinerary bullet pointed in a very Jonathon style. 

“Paris, Barcelona and Lisbon,” Rose barely could read the magnificent locations, hotels and a villa. All by train in a private sleeper car. They’d never discussed locations, just fantasies about getting away. All of it wrapped up in fifteen glorious days of the two of them exploring the cities and each other.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“How about,” He leaned in close walking his fingers up her thigh. “Yes, let’s get married and take a fabulous holiday away from everyone and thing that’s been stressing us out.”

In a very natural move, she leaned into his side fitting into his arm wrapping around her.

“It really is wonderful, more than I thought we’d be able to do.” She lifted her head capturing his attention. “You’re sure? There’s still so much up in the air.”

“Positive,” he said with an infectious levity.

“You’re okay letting Donna and my mum do the wedding stuff? With no say?”

“Oh, I had say,” he drew out with a slight smirk. 

“Oh God,” she bumped her forehead against his shoulder. “Please tell me this isn’t some reality telly war of the weddings thing.”

“Absolutely not!” He squeezed her tighter and leaned into her ear. “I promise you intimate, elegant, nice flowers, the kind you’ve been looking at, good food, a photographer, music, friends and family. Ianto’s our man on the ground to make everyone behave, so all we have to do is show up, you with the dress and me with the suit.”

“Christmas Eve is the day after tomorrow,” Rose pointed out. “I don’t have—”

“Yes, you do,” he interrupted. “Trust me, they have everything worked out from your hair to your nails to making sure you have comfortable shoes suitable for running away with me to our wedding night.”

“And is someone gonna tell me when and where all this happens?” Rose asked, straightening into her determined to get answers attitude.

“Your day starts here on December 24 at nine in the morning. At which point, Jackie the wedding commando, has ordered me to vacate the premise while she and her team sweep in and get you primped and prepared,” he said popping his p’s with relish.

“And where will you be?” she asked, worrying her bottom lip at how this was sounding a bit too out of control.

“Oh you know, relaxing with Jack, sneaking into the venue, making sure my beloved does not have any nasty surprises and the champagne is quality and not that pink swill your mother likes.”

Sanity fled at how he approached their wedding day not unlike how he swaggered through their release party. A glint lit his eyes and suddenly Rose fell into the surprise wedding madness with him. 

“I guess if you’re in, I’m in and worst case, we can have Max come rescue us and drive off into the sunset in style.”

“As long as it’s me and you together,” he emphasized, leaning in, bumping his nose against hers until he dipped downward for a quick brush of the lips. “Now that’s settled,” He stood, pulling her with him. “I have it on good authority the master bath is amazing and has warmed floors and a shower capable of washing away all that ails us.”

“Might need someone to scrub my back.” Rose licked her lips at the thought of pounding water and slick body wash and all the toe-curling sensations that went with them.

“I’ll get the bubbly,” Jonathon responded. “You get naked and don’t start without me.”

With a soft pat to her arse, he spun away on what Rose assumed was a hunt for the kitchen. Thoughts of a hot shower and getting comfortable drove Rose up the metal spiral staircase. And she was not disappointed by the bedroom suite. 

King sized bed dressed in cream linens and masses of pillows which she all but collapsed on and bounced slightly. Just testing. 

But the spa bathroom soon caught her attention. Passing another sitting area with a chaise lounge in front of a wall of windows dressed in matching beige and white curtains, she stepped onto the heated Italian marble floor and paused. Glorious warmth eased aching feet as she took in the bathroom as big as the living area in their flat.

“He’s so getting shagged,” she breathed out as she moved with a lust only a woman who yearned for the type of shower and bath this room had. On one side, a shower that could fit at least four people, three shower heads, a seat and enclosed in glass. Forget Jonathon, she wanted to marry this shower.

Next to it, a deep soaking tub with jets. On the opposite side, heated towel rack, bathrobes, a vanity and toilet in its own alcove.

Her dress soon sat in a pool of red in the corner, followed by her lingerie as she adjusted knobs on the shower until hot steam filled the air. She grabbed a robe and padded out into the bedroom planning how best to entice her fiancée. Not that he required much enticing but after he’d done all this, and after their shite day, a little romance ticked the needs box. 

Grabbing a red rose from a posh bouquet on a side table, she lounged on the bed, hair fluffed out, robe gaping and a few plucked rose petals decorating the bedding. A pop from downstairs sounded, soon followed by soft jazzy Christmas music.

“I thought I asked you not to start without me.” Jonathon, bottle and glasses balanced in his hands stopped in the doorway. Tie loosened, hair a tousled chestnut mess, he leaned against the frame in a way ensuring Rose got to enjoy his long, lean frame. Glasses clinking drew her eyes upward toward to his face. Darkened with a hint of stubble, brown eyes bored into her with every ounce of heat she craved.

“This isn’t starting, not even close to it.” Rose drew the rose down the middle of her breasts down across her belly, the cool petals causing her to shiver.

“We’ll have to fix that.” He ambled over to side table, pouring them each a glass. Rose refused to move, enjoying watching the sexy sway in his hips indicating he was already loosened up and ready for some of that carnal activity consuming her thoughts earlier.

She sat up to accept the flute of bubbly. “Good stuff.”

“Only the best.” He clinked his glass with hers and slid on his side next to her, his shoes and socks already off. And by the ear nibbling following the bubbly, someone was ready to lose the rest of his clothes.

Rose hummed and arched her neck, toes curling at the sting of his teeth combined with the prickle of his stubble which she hoped to feel other more intimate places.

“You promised me a shower to wash away the day.” She groaned before rolling toward him, her knee nudging against his thigh.

“Are you that dirty?” His rough voice vibrated against her ear. 

Rose polished off the rest of her wine and tossed the glass over her shoulder onto the bed before cupping Jonathon’s tented trousers, her thumb pressing against his covered rigid flesh in just the right spot until his breath hissed.

“Very,” she promised him in a husky voice, unzipping his trousers and freeing his erection into her grasp until his hips jerked. “Now who needs to get naked?” She traced her fingers down and up his length running her thumb over his already wet tip before popping said digit into her mouth for a pronounced suck of her lips.

“Yes, but on my terms and for our mutual pleasure.” Jonathon shifted away to the edge of the bed. “You’ve taken on the alpha role long enough, punished me for my transgressions. And I’ve made reparations.” He stood waving his hand toward the bathroom before he quickly pulled down his trousers. “Now it’s time for absolution.”

He quickly unknotted his tie which landed on her exposed thigh. The cool silk against her warm skin did more than cause a shiver. Anticipation mixed with need dampening between her thighs. Jonathon continued with a strip tease. His long fingers slipped across the buttons like he would her nipples. 

Each movement, an erotic stroke of fabric left her rubbing her thighs together wanting to be that dress shirt until she crawled across the bed like a wolf about to pounce.

“Now then,” he announced, erection prominent from Rose’s view on the bed. “Since I have such a dirty fiancée, we should do something about that.”

“A good scrubbing and pounding shower sounds in order,” Rose agreed slipping off the bed, her robe dropping to the floor along with the misused rose. She side stepped around him with a subtle shimmy of her hips. 

“Coming?” She gave him a glance over her shoulder before sauntering into the steam filled bathroom where she paused, giving Jonathon a good view and flexed her toes into the warm tiles. She didn’t have long to wait.

He snaked an arm around her middle until she felt the insistent press of his arousal against her arse. “We’ll both be coming soon.” He assured nipping her ear lobe before nudging her forward, toward the enormous shower stall. 

Rose turned in his arms, sliding her hands to his hips and walked them backward to the perfect spot. Water pulsed against already warm skin in a rhythm they’d soon match. Tipping her head back into the spray behind her, every bit of stress and anxiety evaporated. Nothing renewed and replenished like a hot shower. Actually, she could think of one thing…

Jasmine perfumed the steam now fogging the glass enclosure. Jonathon stepped closer, massaging shampoo into her hair until suds slid down her body, slick and silky. Soon followed by his hands, across her breasts, pinching her nipples until he dug his fingers into her hips. 

His skin flushed, hair dripping, and dark gaze fixed on her, Rose felt like a sea nymph before Poseidon. And Poseidon was done waiting around as he closed the distance between them.

“I think someone needed her back scrubbed.” Which Jonathon emphasized with a hand sliding back to cup her arse, water washing suds across her shoulders. Not to be out done, Rose rested a hand on his chest slick from soap and water, dragging her nails down toward his abdomen, fluttering under her touch as she stopped just short of what he wanted.

“So you’re up for a good, hard scrubbing?” Her gazed drifted downward and he was so up for it. Before she could press her palm into his arousal, he spun her around until her face pressed against cool tiles. With his erection pressed against her bum, she shuddered at the scrap of his stubble against her ear.

“Not tonight, love. Designated driver,” Jonathon’s voice deepened to a rough vibration traveling straight to her sex. “Sit back, relax and enjoy the ride.” His fingers dipped between her thighs until molten heat rushed through her as his thumb hit her right where she needed him.

“Fuck,” the word slipped out as her legs parted, he angled their bodies and his length nudged at her entrance, tantalizing and teasing her.

“Fucking is the goal,” Jonathon assured before he slipped his fingers between her slick folds, circling her clit until she all but thrust her arse against him, needing to feel him, that delightful pressure of Jonathon’s rigid flesh sliding against her slick walls.

“Jonathon, please,” Rose gasped, her fingers digging into the tile as water rushed overhead, each drop another trickling down her shoulder, causing her to feel him all the more. His fingers dug into her hips as he angled and thrust into her. Wet cool tile contrasted with warm water and the heat and pressure building as Jonathon gasped and pressed inside her.

His hand slid to her sex, thumb circling her clit matching each thrust, filling her in a familiar way. Rose’s world narrowed to joining with Jonathon, her Doctor, chasing the sweet release of an orgasm. 

Moving in sync, each slid of him, nearly drove her into oblivion, heat, wetness and Jonathon biting down on her shoulder until her muscles fluttered when his cock hit her in that special spot that caused her thighs to tremble. Her mind shorted out. 

“Fuck yes, harder, more, please—” escaped as she focused on clenching around him, hard flesh buried inside her until his thumb pressed on her clit and in one final cry he slammed her against the tile panting and shuddering as tingling waves of liquid warmth poured through her in languid waves of sweet release.

He banded an arm around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

“I think I might have missed a spot,” he finally admitted in a strained voice.

Rose shook as giggles and happiness at just being with him flowed freely. He slipped from her and she turned to face him, collapsing against the wall, tracing his jaw with her thumb and swiping wet hair off his forehead.

“We can’t have that,” Rose agreed.

“I think we may need to do a thorough inspection,” he said, his voice still graveled. Rose stretched up on her toes nestling against his as he wrapped her tight in his arms.

“I think we should add something to our vows.” He suggested, fingers dancing down her spine. “I promise to shag my partner clean and into mindless bliss.”

“I like the sound of that,” Rose couldn’t resist purring back to him, enjoying each skin pruning moment, nuzzling against this chest, licking a few drops off his skin until they both had sufficiently recovered.

“Ready for a good toweling followed swiftly by an oil massage? Or are we gonna do something wicked in that shower seat?” Rose asked, bumping her knee against his inner thigh noting that certain parts of his anatomy might be on the verge of agreeing with her shower naughtiness plans.

“Reason number one thousand and one why I’m marrying you.”

“I like good, clean fun?” Rose teased nipping his shoulder, her hand wandering down to stroke and encourage him into round two.

“You,” Jonathon emphasized his hands resting on the curve of her arse, “have the best ideas which we need to make use of.”

Said skills were implemented in the shower before moving to the enormous bed until Rose fell into a blissful sleep. 

But like all good fairytales, eventually you had to face the villain of the story. On the blustery eve of Christmas Eve, Rose had her knight in all his techno-babble glory next to her climbing the steps to the magistrate’s court. A pale fidgeting Donna stood just beyond the security checkpoint with Lee. Rose didn’t miss how they all wore dark conservative suits, almost like they were attending a funeral.

“Thought you were going to bail on me. Or himself, after the whole surprise wedding thing.” Donna glared at Jonathon whose head snapped up from staring at his mobile.

“No one’s running from anything and Rose and me are fine.” He sniffed, pocketed his mobile and slid his arm around her waist in reassurance. Although Rose bet it was as much for him as her.

“Not bailing on anyone,” Rose emphasized. “Despite certain unexpected turns and things I think still need to be discussed” She eyed Jonathan who had that confident smirk she’d have to wipe off his face later. “We’re in it for the long haul.”.

“Right.” He dug out his mobile, vibrating and pulsing blue flashes, ever the picture of high-powered executive in a tailored navy suit commanding the troops back at Gallifrey.

“Tell me there’s not explosions or some AI gone mad incident at the office?” Donna demanded a very unimpressed Jonathon.

“Everything’s fine,” Rose assured, arm looped through Jonathon’s even though the memory of a certain cleaning bot malfunction and how it met a grueling end and destroyed some rather nice boots remained fresh in her memory. Neither she nor Jonathon spoke about it. He simply scooped up the parts muttering about how that wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Harriet’s waiting,” Rose reminded everyone as they made their way up two floors to a waiting room area. After a quick prep, and tuck of her prim gray suit coat followed by one kiss of courage from Jonathon, she and Donna followed Harriet to face their kidnappers and get some closure

Jonathon and Lee sat on a bench in a waiting room, each staring at their phones.

“Is Rose really okay with the—” he stuttered slightly “—surprise wedding?”

“She is now, once we talked it through.”

“Good. Donna was worried. We want you to be as happy as we were on our wedding day.”

“It will be,” Jonathon said with a forcefulness he felt deep in his chest. 

“Especially after—” Lee paused, clenching his fist once before exhaling. “Today. Everything we need to happen will,” he finished with a hard look at his phone before he shoved it in his coat pocket and turned to Jonathon. 

“Harriet does as much as she can within the law. But we need more than that.” Lee said enigmatically and before Jonathon could ask what he meant, Rose and Donna returned with Harriet. He launched himself off the seat toward Rose and wrapped her in his arms.

“I’m okay. Just relieved and ready to get away from all this.”

“Me too,” Donna admitted. “Glad we did it though. Have to admit, it felt good seeing them under guard, and afraid to look at us.”

“They knew what was coming,” Rose agreed. “And they won’t be hurting anyone else. That’s the most important part.”

“And they turned on Vortex and Saxon,” Donna stated with a bitter satisfaction as Lee helped her into her coat.

“They both did remarkably well given the stress of the circumstances,” Harriet agreed. “Now let’s get you out of here. I understand you have a happier occasion to prepare for.”

“Much happier,” Jonathon agreed releasing some of the worry tightening his chest and happy to whisk Rose away.

As they walked out, Rose seemed more easy going, relaxed and chatted with Donna about the surprise wedding. Jonathon hesitated, an itch of foreboding in the back of his mind. And that itch manifested in the hall outside the lift when a group of posh lawyers surrounding Harry Saxon exited.

“Hello, Doctor,” Harry Saxon snarled, his gaze landing on Rose. “And the tart who caused you to lose your precious company.”

The blackest fury, a dark storm of hellfire consumed Jonathon and he moved in front of Rose.

“You couldn’t be more wrong, Harry.” He kept his cool, his voice turning rough like thunder. “My company wasn’t precious. More a steppingstone. Vortex was only the beginning.”

“And she,” Rose spoke with clarity and courage. “Has a name and isn’t allowing you or your goons here to take up any more of my time.”

Jonathon fought back the smile that wanted to burst out at his personal Xena. And then Harry had to open his mouth.

“And there she is. The trollop fresh off the estate and so full of fight. Can’t say I blame you for slumming it for fun. But in the end where has it gotten you? Poor. Reputation destroyed. Pitied. A disgrace.”

Rose lunged forward but Jonathon anticipated the Jackie Tyler genes prevailing and managed to stop her from committing assault. He noticed Lee making a similar move with Donna. Harry had no idea the pain they saved him from.

“Mr. Saxon,” one of his navy suited legal entourage tried to get control.  _ Too late _ , Jonathon mused. 

“As my brilliant fiancée said, we’re done listening to you or giving you any more of our time. It’s over. No more concessions. Your lawyers can answer to mine or I’ll see you in court and then we’ll see how the press will play out.”

“Got that right,” Donna added. 

“I’ll destroy you, all of you and stomp your little start up into the ground,” Harry added a level of menace.

Harriet cleared her throat as Rose straightened her shoulders and gripped her handbag like she was going to hurl it at Saxon.

“I believe that constitutes a threat to my clients’ person and property.” Harriet stated with a strength and calmness.

After Saxon barked a hard laugh and his lawyers began arguing with Harriet, Jonathon gently tugged Rose away from the fray and toward the now closed lift doors.

“Time to run away and leave the battle to the lawyers,” he softly said in her ear even if his stomach soured at not contributing a few satisfying threats of his own.

“And miss all the fun of watching the prat go down in flames?” Rose harshly whispered back. “Not a chance.” She dug in her heels and Jonathon felt a jolt of desire mixed with pride. Oh yes, she deserved to watch the gladiators take down the arrogant condemned criminal. And fuck him sideways if that wasn’t what happened as a group of nondescript, formally attired men and women poured out of the lift whipping out badges.

“Mr. Saxon, Agent Erisa Magambo. NCA. We have warrant for your arrest for suspicion on insider trading, conspiracy to defraud, forgery, tax evasion, blackmail, illicit finance and smuggling.”

“Talk to my lawyers. I’m late for an appointment.” Saxon narrowed his eyes on Jonathan as he straightened his tie. “I’m going to enjoy taking everything you have for this little annoyance. You should have crawled away with your slag. Now, you won’t get off so easy.”

Jonathon clenched his jaw, every muscle rock hard as he gripped Rose.

“I’m flattered you think I have some authority with the National Crime Agency, Harry. As much as I’d like to take credit for your arse being hauled away, this isn’t me or my legal team.” Jonathon didn’t miss how Rose straightened her posture standing just a bit taller next to him.

“Mr. Saxon,” Agent Magumbo physically placed her broad-shouldered form between Jonathon and good old soon to be arrested Harry. “Please step to the side and keep your hands visible. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.”

From that point it was a battle of lawyers against unimpressed agents and Harry hurling threats at everyone. Donna, a hop in her step strolled around the melee with Lee and Harriet.

“I think it would be best if we make our exit,” Harriet suggested with the slightest satisfied lilt in her voice.

“Can’t we just get a smidge of a video? Like Saxon in handcuffs?” Donna suggested with a brash barely leashed anger.

“Mrs. McAvoy, I would discourage any interaction with Mr. Saxon’s most unfortunate turn of luck. It might negatively impact what I am now quite sure will be a lucrative settlement.”

“I’m sure the press will give all of us quite enough footage,” Jonathan agreed and encouraged everyone into the lift in a lighter more festive mood than when they’d entered it an hour earlier.

“Thank you, Harriet, for everything. I think both Donna and I finally feel like we’ve got a sense of closure like the therapist said,” Rose admitted as the lift doors shut.

“Closure? Watching that arsehole get his was worth a year of therapy,” Donna agreed with so much exuberance it filled the entire lift. 

“As relieved as I am that all of you are moving past the trauma, I had nothing to do with the arrest of Mr. Saxon,” Harriet deferred.

“He got what was coming to him,” Lee said his voice sharp as he stiffened in a palpable anger. “No one hurts my Donna. Or our friends and family. Justice is served.”

“And justice would be—?” Rose drew out in question.

“Few things happen in London without leaving some digital trace,” Lee said, stumbling over his words even as Donna squeezed his arm. “You can’t erase everything and there’s always someone, or many people, who will find a trail. Especially when it might help make their career and they have help from forensic experts.”

“Experts like you,” Jonathon noted, satisfaction easing lingering tension. “You and Jack have been busy, haven’t you?” Jonathon hummed in appreciation. “Jack said he had sources saying the Financial Conduct Authority and the Financial Reporting Council were looking into things.”

Harriet shifted her valise looking like she wanted to make a comment, but the doors opened. “I think it’s best we leave this in the lift and in confidence.” She stepped out and faced the group. “Circumstances may have changed in favor of our settlement, but I caution you to keep events you may have witnessed to yourself. In fact, this conversation is subject to lawyer-client privilege.”

“Too bad,” Rose responded bumping shoulders with Donna and sharing a conspiratorial look. “Could have set certain peoples’ twitter feeds on fire.”

“Miss Tyler,” Harriet sighed before Jonathon cut off the oncoming lecture.

“No worries, Harriet. We understand and look forward to the what I’m sure will be a satisfying conclusion to all this.”

“Especially now,” Donna added.

“And we’ve kept you long enough.” Rose curled her arm through Jonathon’s in a very tactile normal for them way. “Think we should head out for a celebratory late lunch.”

“Agreed.” Jonathon squeezed her a bit tighter wanting to get away from Saxon and legal troubles. “I’ve got reservations for the four of us if Donna and Lee—”

“Are you kidding? Of course, we’re celebrating!” Donna exuberantly exclaimed, the fiery woman he knew would be the perfect CEO. Harriet quietly made her exit as they walked out, Donna bubbling with enthusiasm as Lee walked by her side holding her hand swinging slightly between them.

“We’ve got loads to talk about,” Donna continued as Jonathon texted Max for a lift. 

“And then you two are back to the hotel early to get ready for tomorrow. Jackie’d kill me if we kept you two out late.”

“Ah yes, the mother-in-law-to-be.” Jonathon winced even as Rose smiled brighter. He needed to focus on Rose’s happiness and not at the need to fight an overly Christmasfied wedding and a wedding mad Jackie Tyler.

“I love you.” Rose spoke with such softness, curled up to his side the way he always wanted her to be. He wasn’t alone anymore. Tomorrow he would be married surrounded by the biggest family that by some miracle he now had. Maybe he’d curse himself later, but he could handle a demanding mother-in-law. It was only one day. How bad could it be?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all and thanks for sticking with this one. I know it's taken a while to get to the end. Posting this unbetaed so I can get everything up and finished as quickly as possible. Thanks for all your lovely kudos and compliments. One more chapter to go.
> 
> One tiny explicit moment in this chapter.

One’s wedding should be the most memorable day of your life. 

For Rose, the moments leading up to the big day sped up to fast forward starting after Harry Saxon’s arrest. She and Jonathon had a relaxing lunch with Lee and Donna sending texts to Jack and Ianto about everything that happened. This was followed by Jack and Ianto crashing their lunch in the back room of their favorite pub.

Donna made one attempt, as the boss, to remind them they had a company to run. But it was almost Christmas and their nemesis was on his way jail giving cause for a little pre-wedding celebration.

Jonathon soon slipped both of them away for a quick walk and shop as he liked to call it. Even as the temperatures dipped and the wind caused them to huddle together, Rose felt a calm happiness envelope them as they made their way from booth to booth of the open market. This was their reward after a shite year.

Back at the hotel they enjoyed room service and a barrage of phone calls and texts. Most from Rose’s mum but a good portion from reporters, a few governmental agencies and industry friends seeking interviews, comments or just to get their thoughts on Saxon’s downfall. The news had spread like wildfire. Especially with Saxon’s wife filing for divorce amidst rumors he murdered her father.

They’d had a bit too much wine celebrating and fell into a happy pissed out of their mind sleep. Only to be awakened the next morning by blaring Christmas Music.

Rose buried her head under the pillows.

“Who the fuck let them in already?” Jonathon groaned. Rose felt the bed bounce and peeked out to watch as he grabbed a robe and took on the task of facing the wedding hoard. 

Her mouth like cotton and stomach sour from too much wine the prior night, Rose buried herself under the duvet hoping for a few more minutes of blessed sleep. Alas, this was wedding day and peace, Rose would come to find, was not in the cards for her. Not with her mother shouting at Jonathon about a  _ Wedding Agenda and what the hell are you wearing? You’re getting married in a few hours! _

__

Before her future husband lost his cool, Rose rolled out of bed, winced at the hour on the clock, grabbed her robe and walked to the head of the stairs.

“It’s not even half past seven,” she announced, voice scratchy and irritated as she felt. “And the bride is not in the mood to do any more mediating. She’s done enough of that the past few months. So, if my lovely mum could be patient and put on the kettle so I can have my Doctor and a few moments of peace to wake up, I’d appreciate.” She added a  _ please _ hoping to soften her cranky demand. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Jackie appeared at the bottom of the stairs, pink track suit and arms full of bags. “It’s just this is your big day and there’s so much to do.”

“The big day no one told me about until a day ago,” Rose crossed her arms and looked past Jackie’s shoulder to where one Dr. Jonathon Smith glared at her mum before he transformed, oozing a charm few witnessed. Well, witnessed and lived to tell the tale.

“I’m sorry, love. Go on back to bed and I’ll make sure everyone’s sorted. You’re not scheduled to start the bridal prep for another hour. I’ll be right up,” he assured.

“You can’t! You’re not supposed to see her until the wedding,” Jackie complained.

“Mum,” Rose bit out, fingers digging into the chrome railing. “I appreciate you’ve worked on this but we aren’t a traditional couple. I promise I’ll do the bridal thing with you, but I just need a few minutes of peace with my fiancée. The last few months have been exhausting and I need a snuggle and promises this day isn’t going to be--”

“It will be brilliant,” Jonathon interrupted and wrapped an arm around her mum who squinted her blue eyes in a demanding mother-of-the-bride way.

“We’re all family here. Can’t we just take a breath and enjoy the day before it spins out of control?” Rose added. Jackie’s shoulders dropped as she turned back to Rose.

“I just want this day to be perfect and,” her voice hitched. “It’s the last time you’re going to be just my daughter. In a few hours you’re gonna be Mrs. Smith.”

Rose’s irritation, the scratchy eyes and churning stomach took a back seat to the warmth and a nostalgia washing over her.

“Mum, nothing’s changing. I’m still your daughter and we’re still family. Just officially bigger. And it’ll be Rose Tyler-Smith. I’m my own person and proud to still be a Tyler.” Her mother’s eyes teared up and she turned to Jonathon.

“That’s my daughter. You better take care of her.”

“Rose’s happiness is my personal prime directive,” Jonathon announced in the affectionate geeky way Rose had come to appreciate. She watched his face contort into a scowl as Jackie tackled him with a hug.

Still too early to deal with family drama, Rose left them to solve their own issues. Another yawn as she headed to the low when suddenly impact of the squabble hit her square in the chest. This was her wedding day. She and Jonathon were making it legal. And she had no clue about anything going on. Fear mixed with dizzying elation as she decided to focus on one thing at a time. Like relieving herself.

“It’s safe to come out.” Jonathon’s voice rang out past running water splashed on her face. God, she looked a mess. Panic began to claw at her chest and every negative self-conscious thought about how she looked took control.

Jonathon’s face appeared over her shoulder.

“You look beautiful,” he announced and wrapped himself around her pressing kisses down her cheek to the crook of her neck.

“I’m a horror,” Rose answered ignoring him. “Look at these puffy eyes and dark circles. God and the red splotches on my face.” She poked and stretched her skin until Jonathon pulled her hands away.

“I’d marry you right here and now, just as you are.”

“You’re mad,” Rose swallowed hard as he rested his chin on her shoulder and tousled his hair while looking in the mirror.

“And you’re marrying me,” he teased and then nipped and sucked at her neck, his hand wandering beneath her robe in between her thighs.

God but his fingers were magic. Heat flushed through her as Jonathon glided his talented digits intimately against where she wanted him most. Rose arched back, her thighs quivering at how he teased, tested, plunging his fingers into her slick core. Silky heat settled low in her abdomen as he flicked her clit until finally pressing his thumb against the taught bundle of nerves. She gasped his name and clamped her thighs on his hand before sighing against his chest. 

“Better?” Jonathon murmured into her neck.

“Love you,” Rose sighed as he spun her around, and guided her to the bed where a tray of coffee and breakfast was laid out.

“I love you too. Let’s eat, shower and get downstairs before Jackie leads the charge and invades our domain. And Trust me, she’s done enough invading down stairs.”

By the time Rose finished a strong cup of coffee, a croissant and listened to Jonathon read a few news clips about Saxon’s arrest and how the mood at Gallifrey was cosmically good, she felt less wedding anxious.

“So is PR handling the press? I mean, our lawsuit’s no secret,” Rose said around a strawberry.

“Harriet was clear and there’s too much at stake. Vortex and Toclafane stocks plummeted. They should be thankful for the holiday this year giving them a day to regroup.” Jonathon wryly commented, staring at his mobile.

“Does that hurt you? You still own stock in Vortex and the whole point is to get the wankers to pay up.” Rose dabbed at her mouth with the napkin and eyed the clock and how time sped by.

“Money isn’t everything,” He shrugged and rubbed at the stubble on his chin. “I think Harriet’s right. They want to settle now more than ever. In case I talk. Until we settle, I’m not subject to any non-disclosure on Harry’s arrest or what I witnessed in a very public location.” Jonathon tapped his phone with satisfaction. “Let’s not dwell on that today.” He scooted closer against the pile of pillows Rose leaned against. “Focus on enjoying your primping, the party and escaping to our honeymoon and avoiding all this mess of a lawsuit.” He punctuated his words with soft kisses.

Rose held his jaw, enjoying the texture of his stubble which had scratched intimate places the prior night. Focusing on sex seemed a better distraction to her.

“No hints about this mystery wedding? Like where we’re getting married?” Rose poked for clues. He’d been awfully silent on the topic.

“I promise it will be fantastic. Bigger than you think but not the way you’re thinking,” he mysteriously revealed before pulling away and grimacing at the clock. “Quick shower. No time for playing but later--” He left it opened ended with a dark smirk.

Rose hoped to change his mind but alas, a shower was just a shower that morning. She supposed she shouldn’t be greedy after her pep talk orgasm. After one more kiss of the everlasting  _ I’m gonna marry him  _ amidst her mother’s sighs, he left her with a promise to see her later and  _ Merry Christmas Eve _ .

“Finally. Thought he’d never leave,” Jackie complained before pulling Rose into a hug. “We’re so excited for you, sweetheart.”

“Me too, Mum.” Rose gave herself a moment to enjoy the simple and honest pleasure of being a daughter. It was nice to just hug and not have to plan, problem solve and constantly take care of everything and everyone.

“We’re going to have a lovely day.” Jackie pulled back. “Now let’s take a look.” And suddenly Rose was being inspected like a prized mare about to be displayed for breeding.

“Your hair is a mess,” Jackie tutted, lifting up a few strands of Rose’s still damp hair. “We’ll have to color, cut and keratin if we have time. Keisha, we’re rearranging the schedule. We’ve got to manage this hair disaster.”

“Hair disaster?” Rose sputtered. “There’s nothing wrong with my hair other than it needs a bit of product and styling.” Rose watched as Jackie, her friend Keisha, Cousin Moe and a group of women all stared at her shaking their heads.

“This is your wedding day,” Jackie announced. “It’s got to be perfect. Luckily, I’m here and we can sort this. Now shift.” 

Rose, wrapped in her thick cotton white robe was unceremonious shoved to a pop-up hair salon set up in the former living area. It finally sank in on how very not relaxing this day would be.

“Mum, we agreed to not go overboard.” Rose continued to try and reign in her wedding obsessed mother as she was shoved in a chair whilst two people began sectioning her hair.

“Sweetheart, this isn’t overboard. All brides have to get fixed up. You’ve just been too busy to read up is all. Lucky for you I’m an expert. Why you let your hair get to this state is beyond me.”

Rose groaned as her hair was yanked, brushed with what she assumed to be color and wrapped in foils. Chatter about weddings and pictures followed which Rose numbly hummed an answer to as she plotted retribution on Jonathon for abandoning her. He was probably enjoying himself.

As if telepathic waves of Rose’s annoyance hit Jonathon squarely in the back of the head, he stomped around Jack’s flat on his mobile issuing orders.

“No, that’s not what I asked for!” he snarled into his mobile at his very late tailor, “I said ensemble including tie, shirt and the whole works including the shoes, both sets.”

Jack and Ianto exchanged a pained look. Jonathon ignored them as his tailor droned on about holidays, Christmas and traffic. In order to regain calm, Jonathon mentally calculated a few quadratic equations. 

“I realize it’s a holiday tomorrow. Please just get everything here as soon as you can. It’s my wedding day and my future mother-in-in-law won’t stop texting me about it. There’s only me between you and her.” 

“Jonathon…Doctor,” Jack crooned in a way that made Jonathon flinch. “If you have a breakdown, Rose and Jackie are both going to blame me. So, do me and Yan a favor and settle down and watch some mindless telly.”

Telly. As if he could sit and watch some holiday drivel. Jonathon needed to vent, to complain and grouse. They’d already taken away his tablet and laptop in an attempt to control his ability to work as a distraction. He clung to his phone contemplating a quick call to Rose. Except, Jackie was there on bridal patrol. She took no fraternizing before the wedding to new extremes.

The news flashed onto the telly and captured his attention. He collapsed onto a black leather arm chair.

“The least they could do is show Saxon being marched away.” Jonathon knew that Saxon would never allow it but he had high hopes of an ambitious pap getting a picture or video.

“I hear there was one on twitter,” Jack revealed around a mouthful of Ianto’s Christmas shortbread.

“What? where?” Jonathon immediately hit the app he swore he’d never use but Rose made him get. 

“It was taken down. Saxon probably has someone monitoring social media and threatening anyone who talks about his arrest.” Jack aimed his remote at the telly and switched to something more appealing, like the annual marathon of Star Wars. An hour of Ianto sighing and eventually disappearing whilst Jack and Jonathon debated the finer aspects of Star Wars tech and how they could do better, his mobile rang and he opened up his video chat app.

“Jonathon, are you sure this is worth it?” Rose, silver metallic somethings stuck in her hair whispered and looked over her shoulder.

“What are you doing and if that’s some new tech and you didn’t invite me to the test--” He stopped talking at her glare.

“They’re coloring my hair and mum has lost it.”

“Well I could have told you that,” Jonathon failed at hiding his amusement which earned him another death glare. “Sorry, uh why are you coloring your hair? You know I love you just as you are.” He knew all too well the perilous ground he walked. Never say negative things about the hair. Or face repercussions like an immediate change, an inquisition about hair color and possibly a fashion magazine hurled at him.

“Mum said I looked too wretched for wedding photos. They just finished nearly scrubbing the skin of my feet for a pedicure. Exactly who’s looking at my toes? I’m not wearing sandals in winter.”

“No, you are not wearing sandals and don’t worry. I’ve got you covered no matter what your mother has in store.”

“Bonus sex for you if they’re comfortable and I can wiggle my waxed toes.”

Jack snickered nearby. Jonathon ignored him. “Why are they waxing your feet and I’m getting a rather unpleasant vision of hot wax poured on you and not in the fun way we’d do it.”

“Not fun or relaxing like I thought this would be,” she revealed and slumped. “I’m hiding in the loo for a break. I was hoping there might be something to eat or drink tucked away in here. Mum says the wine made me bloated and I won’t fit into the dress.” This was followed by tears wetting her eyes.

“Love, it’s going to be fine.” At Rose’s sniff, Jonathon sank into fixing mode. He had to make this better for her, distract her as much as he needed. “You’re gorgeous and will be even more so in that dress. Don’t let them wind you up. Order room service and hydrate. I’m not having you collapse at our wedding over insane wedding preparations. Promise me.”

Rose nodded and flicked one of the foils in her hair. 

“If we had done this at our flat, I could have sent in the calvary with just an app,” Jonathon grumbled until Rose burst into a smile.

“Thank god, we’re not. I’m really not in the mood for that assassin vacuum thing.”

“Ohhhhh come on,” he cajoled as Jack muttered,  _ I told you that AI was a little off _ . “It was a little over enthusiastic which would probably give you time to escape.” 

A true Rose Tyler giggle bubbled out and Jonathon felt like he’d won the lottery.

“That’s better. Remember this is our day, not hers. I might choke on this but I’m sure she’s trying to make sure you have a perfect day. Don’t be afraid to tell her you need a breather. Be the Xena I know you are. It’s only another couple hours.”

“And then what? Will some army of robots sweep in? Or is this more about the one true ring and…oh God, I’m sounding like you. I need--”

A loud knock followed by her name interrupted them.

“Shit, they’ve come for me. I have to go. Just remember, I love you no matter what I look like after all this.” She blew a kiss and rang off.

“We should have had Donna there,” Jack pulled out his mobile and began tapping out a message. “Dear Donna, the mumzilla needs checking. You got it easy at the venue.” Jack chuckled at whatever response Donna sent.

“Fuck it, I’m go in.” Jonathon sprang up, prepared to be the dark knight sweeping in and probably standing behind Rose while she threw down some bridal ultimatums.

“Dr. Smith,” Ianto announced in his smoothest and most professional voice as he walked into the room. “Your suit arrived. Perhaps you and Jack should head to the venue and help Donna. Whilst I face err mumzilla and help out with bridal transport.”

Jonathon accepted the suit in its black zippered bag and the plastic bag with shoes to make a bride happy before facing the man so willing to fall on his sword for him.

“Yan, Jackie is a force to be reckoned with. Right now, a culmination of a year of wedding obsession, plans, tears and determination are coming to a head. As good as you are at schmoozing, creating elaborate plans, and a PR genius, Jackie is on a different level.”

“The Doctor’s right,” Jack added, pocketing his phone. “Remember Donna’s pre wedding dinner? Her and her mum? We had Rose mediating and being Rose so we could all escape.”

“Not all of us,” Jonathon groused, grimacing at the memory of him distracting Donna with discussions about Vortex of all things, while Rose and Lee plied her mum with expensive champagne to defuse the confrontation. 

“I remember Donna had a lovely wedding,” Ianto smoothly responded. “Rose has been through quite enough this past year. Including helping Donna at her wedding. We all owe it to her to do the same. Now, if you will excuse me, I am off to deliver Christmas cake and tea to the ladies.”

Jonathon watched Ianto, wearing one of his most enviably tailored suits, march to the kitchen, a man on a mission. Distract and deescalate with baked goods may not be the best plan but he trusted Ianto.

“He’s good. Trust me I know.” Jack slapped a hand on Jonathon’s shoulder, a broad smile reminding Jonathon he too had found happiness. “Let’s check out this suit of yours and head over to Donna at the venue. She needs help coordinating the flowers and catering.”

@@@@@@@

Rose sat back as people combed, tutted and pulled at her hair while simultaneously Cousin Moe worked on her nails.

“Your nails aren’t half bad,” Moe noted as she added another coat of seashell pink polish. 

“Her hair would be better if she’d come home and let me see to her,” Jackie added. “Honestly, Rose, I know you’re busy but that color did nothing for you.”

“I liked it,” Rose responded with a petulant bite. “It’s professional and Donna’s stylist, Shawn, did a stunning job.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Was Jackie’s answer. “What do you think girls, wavy or should we do her in a classic updo with a nice poof?”

Rose reached her limit. She yanked her head away and stood up despite complaints from the bridal army.

“Can Mum and I have a moment?” Dead silence met Rose’s request until Jackie heaved a sigh and ordered a five-minute break. Keisha and Mo looked at Jackie, not once giving Rose any consideration before shooing the other two helpers out of the room.

“Mum, I appreciate—”

“No, you don’t,” Jackie quickly snapped. “You don’t appreciate everything me and the girls are doing for you. You’re all stuck up in your career and important work, full of airs and graces and too good to even talk about your wedding with the people that matter.”

Rose counted to three, her face heated until she thought flames would race across the posh hotel. She tried to see things from her mum’s perspective but it all came back to one thing. The wedding and how this wasn’t her wedding any more. No, this was the planning committee’s wedding and Rose was about to call Jonathon, and tell him she wanted the elopement. Everyone else could enjoy a nice party. Without the bride and groom.

“You know what? You’re right. I’ve been busy building a company for people who got sacked. Helping my fiancée not lose his mind, fight legal battles, budget so we can still live if it all fails and deal with anxiety and trauma after what happened a year ago. I’m sorry if you think this wedding is more important than that.”

“Well, apology accepted. Let’s get back to--” Jackie boldly responded before the door opened.

“Excuse me.” Ianto appeared like a savior. And to Rose, who was on the verge of angry tears, he was. “I thought tea and Christmas cake, might be order.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Ianto right?” Jackie softened her face for Ianto. Rose had a feeling this was a Jonathon intervention and hoped with Ianto here it might help. But then her mother tried to wrest control again.

“You can leave it in the kitchen. My daughter’s having a bridezilla fit at the moment and can’t be bothered,” she added with a sniff. “Brides don’t eat before the wedding. She’s bloated enough from a night of partying and we’ll be lucky to zip up her dress.”

“That’s it,” Rose stormed over to where Ianto set his tray down and swiped a piece of cake, biting into the treacly, cinnamon goodness and around a mouthful, “Thanks Yan, I was needing a boost.” She eyed her mother, battle lines drawn. “And I’ll fit into my dress just fine.”

“Not from where I’m standing. You’ve got water weight puffing you up. I can see it in your face. If you’d talked to me more, I might have been able to help.” Jackie stood shoulders back, equally ready stand her ground. “Now we have loads more to do and if we don’t get back to it, you won’t be getting married.”

“Oh, I’ll be getting married. As myself and not some made up doll--” She caught the first glimpse of herself in a mirror and her very yellow bleached hair. “Oh my God! My hair is…that is not me!”

“Well it was you three years ago before himself took control of everything.” Jackie’s voice wavered and it hit Rose this was an ongoing battle for control. Not between her and her mum but a mum versus one future husband. She swallowed hard on the last bit of cake before Ianto handed her a cuppa which she used to wash down her sugary courage infusion.

“Mum, Jonathon loves you. We’re family, all of us. He wouldn’t do all he has to help you and everyone if he didn’t care. And he doesn’t really get a say in my hair color.”

“Well you’ve still changed and not for the better. I have to practically beg for you to come to tea on Sundays.”

Again, Rose clenched her hands and reminded herself, her mother was simply lonely and missing her daughter. For years, it had been just them minus a few boyfriends between them. Apparently, Rose needed to again drive home her marriage was a melding of them all as a family.

“You know Jonathon lost just about everything. We’ve been honest with you about the business including downsizing and starting over which was why we put off the wedding. And you’re right things have changed, especially the last year. But what hasn’t is that you’re my mum and I love you. I just need you to understand how tough things have been. Because I’m tired of working seven days a week and I’d like some time with my mum and not wedding madness.” Rose waved her hands around the room including the wedding preppers peaking around a corner.

“I just wanted us to have our own time to plan it together,” Jackie complained. “Instead of talking with my daughter, I had himself telling me you didn’t have time and bringing in all these other people. I’ve had to do everything with Donna and Jonathon. Even when I tried to talk to you about it, you shut me down like it wasn’t important. Your own wedding, Rose!”

“Yeah, because it’s just a party and we couldn’t afford it. I’m still worried about that and honestly, after everything, I just…I wasn’t up to any of this.” Rose admitted and suddenly the weight of the past year pressed downward on her. She collapsed into a chair near the mirror eyeing the overly bleached hair half teased on the top of her head. Tired of arguing and being the subject of how everyone knew better, she reached the breaking point. Tears welled. 

“I can’t do this. Ianto, call Jonathon and tell him this whole overblown mystery wedding is off. I can’t get married with an angry mother and surrounded by people who think I’m shite.” She sprang up ignoring Jackie and ran up the stairs slamming the door behind her. Rose no longer cared about wedding planners or a party. Overwhelmed, her pulse raced and her head spun as she burst into tears on the bed. 

Everything was too much. And then her dress sat on a hanger in the corner. The dress apparently her mother thought she was too fat for and any control she had, broke until hiccupping sobs followed. 

A tap on the closed door was followed by Ianto’s voice.

“Rose, please let me help.” He paused but Rose didn’t have it in her to answer him. “Weddings are very stressful and especially if your friends decide to surprise you without giving you important details. Which I was against,” he added.

Despite her misery, Rose admitted maybe she was being as dramatic as her mum. Besides, Ianto was a friend and brought her cake. She trudged to the door, pulling the belt on her robe tighter before cracking it open. Ianto held out a tray with cake, bottled water, a selection from the mini bar and two glasses.

She waved him in and they settled into the sitting area overlooking a London in festive preparations for Christmas. For the first time, some of Jonathon’s anti Christmas mood leached into Rose.

“I’m sorry this morning hasn’t been relaxing or a bonding experience with your mum who is downstairs eating cake and drinking sherry.”

“That’s not good,” Rose stated the obvious. The last thing she wanted was an even bigger guilt trip than she already felt.

“No but neither is you up here alone and miserable.” Ianto handed her a box of tissues which she accepted wondering how shite she must look, hair a tangled mess, and red puffy face with an obscene amount of make up running in colorful rivers down her cheeks.

“Do you want to marry Jonathon?” Ianto’s point blank question was easy to answer.

“Of course I do! I love him. It’s this over the top monstrosity of a wedding I don’t want.”

“Good, then let’s problem solve. You and I have done a rather brilliant job of that the past year.” 

A genuine smile fought against the misery and anxiety. Trust Ianto to sort through the mess of her life and break it down into flow chart of solutions.

From that point it was a matter of Rose being looped into plans to get her hair, make up and nails done the way she wanted. Then it was logistics and understanding she would get dressed at the hotel, be transported with her mum to the wedding venue where everything was already in place thanks to Donna. 

Assurances were made that Jonathon had input and had a scan of her partially completed wedding planner which was used to arrange everything with a few inputs from her mother and giving Jackie full control over bridal prep. Which she took a little too seriously.

“And the venue is where?” Rose asked.

“Jonathon insisted it’s a surprise. He chose the venue.” By the sound of Ianto’s voice and how he emphasized Jonathon chose the site, Rose grew suspicious that no one else agreed. As cognac burned down her throat, a giddiness swept away anxiety. Good. If there was one person she trusted more than anyone to add chaotic fun and elegance to the wedding, it was Jonathon.

“So I just need to handle my mum, do something with hair, make up and fit into the dress.” She bit on her polished thumb nail staring at the dress worried now. Rose bought it three months ago and hadn’t tried int in over a month after the last fitting.

“I’ve handled Jackie,” Ianto assured with a pat to her hand. “She will fix your hair. A make-up artist is on the way to help give you whatever look you want. And I have a gift from Jonathon of the super-secret footwear which is not Jackie approved. Now then, time is of the essence. We need to get some low lights in your hair which should tone down the color. Delivery of the correct product should be waiting downstairs. 

“Yan, I--” Rose swallowed hard so overcome with gratitude. “Thank you for everything.”

“I am here to make your day is easier. Shall we?” Ianto stood and offered her his hand which she accepted with a new found calm.

After Ianto’s battle plan was laid out, Rose felt like it would be rude to not at least try and make this work. Still uptight about how she left things with her mum, Rose trudged down the stairs.

“I’m sorry,” Jackie stood among a now much larger group including women dressed in black looking like they walked out of a fashion magazine.

“I am too.” Rose hugged her mother and they both shed a few more tears and promised to work together to make this the best wedding either of them had ever attended.

Funny how a bridal break down and Ianto the miracle worker could turn around stressful wedding prep. Two hours later, Rose’s hair was closer to the blonde balayaged hair she’d been wearing, styled loosely in a classic chignon with her one concession to her mum, a rhinestone tiara. Make-up was now more natural and she fit into her dress. Stress eating and drinking had not meant stress weight as her mother had estimated. Which resulted in Jackie tutting about Rose eating more. Funny how that worked.

Mystery footwear was revealed right before they left. Rose giggled and couldn’t stop smiling as she laced up red converses with sparkles on the laces. When Jackie walked out, bedecked in the long, blue wrap dress she and Rose picked out, she stared daggers at Ianto looking stylish in a navy suit with a boutonniere of a tiny red and white speckled rose mixed with evergreen and Rose paused. Was that a piece of silver iridescent circuit board?

“This is an elegant wedding. She can’t wear those.” Jackie’s voice yanked Rose out of sussing out the flower situation.

“She can and she will,” Rose said with excitement bouncing up and down in the white lace and chiffon mermaid style dress. “The dress is long enough, all anyone will see is a peek of red.” Mo and Keisha in their similar formal long blue strapless gowns remained out of the line of fire. 

“They match something the groom is wearing which we will see shortly,” Ianto, ever the mediator, bowed and swept his hand out, despite Jackie’s grumblings. “Our transport awaits.”

“I have something for Rose and no one gets a say but her,” Jackie stood her ground, battle ready. Rose came by her stubborn determination honestly. Ianto apparently saw that as well, conceding with an inclined head. Jackie turned to Rose, less the wedding commando and now more the proud mother.

“When Donna and me started talking and I realized you were doing this now,” Jackie explained as Cousin Mo carried a long, white silky wrap with lace embroidery matching the Guipure lace on Rose’s dress. “I knew you didn’t want a vail but you needed something special for a winter wedding. It’s not really going to keep you warm, but it--” Jackie choked up. “It’ll look beautiful on you.”

“Oh mum, it’s gorgeous.” Emotions welled and Rose wrapped her arms around her mum for another hug. Rose’s throat ached as a deep happiness and need to tell her mum how much everything she’d done meant. 

“Don’t cry, you’ll mess up your make-up,” Jackie warned already dabbing at her own eyes. Rose sniffed and Ianto handed her a handkerchief promising they would all touch up at the venue.

“It’s gorgeous. I love it so much. Tthank you. For everything. Will you put it on me?” Rose watched as the floor length cape swirled around as her mother fastened the clasp above where her dress dipped into a deep vee. She walked into the hall and looked in the mirror and again, a dizzying reality overwhelmed her.

She’d tried on the dress several times for fittings and such. But it had never been real until that moment with her mum standing next to her eyes wet with tears.

“Your Doctor is gonna melt when he sees you in that,” Keisha said, straightening out the cape.

A warmth flushed through her, soft and giddy. She’d picked the clingy style to show off her curves, the cascade of lace down the front enhanced her bosom which showed a good portion of skin. Almost strapless but with long sleeve made of a finer almost transparent version of the lace on the main dress, she thought it elegant and sexy. The cape gave her the swish she’d sacrificed for curve hugging decadence. She smoothed her hands over her hips, her engagement ring sparkling in the light.

“Ready?” Ianto asked softly and Rose thought she caught the same wetness in his eyes as her mother.

“Yeah,” Rose could barely talk and all she wanted was to see Jonathon. With her mum’s arm looped through hers, Mo and Keisha helped her into the lift and through the lobby which quieted as she smoothly made her way, floating on a wedding high. The doorman and concierge cleared a path among onlookers who smiled and wished her well. 

They opened the doors to a crisp, gray day. Rose barely noticed the chill or the click and flash of a pap, too happy to end this year on a positive note. Once upon a time, Rose hated the attention of the press surrounding Jonathon. At that moment, she didn’t care. She was marrying the man she loved despite everything that year. Max smiled brightly opening the back door of the Bentley.

“Gonna tell me where we’re going?” Rose asked once they were settled amidst Mo’s  _ Oh my God, this car _ ! 

Ianto shared an eyebrow raising look with Jackie.

“Not going to spoil Jonathon’s surprise.” Ianto answered.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, Donna and I made sure it would look like a proper wedding.”

“And it wouldn’t normally?” Rose asked intrigued.

“We’ll be there in thirty minutes,” was the only response Ianto would give as he powered on a tablet embedded in the backseat console. “How about some festive music.” 

As  _ Rocking Around the Christmas Tree _ played and Keisha and Cousin Mo found the bar, Rose twisted her ring and thought about Jonathon. 

What was he doing at that moment? And what was this mystery venue? She practically bounced in her seat to find out, wishing for her mobile to text Jonathon. Unfortunately, said mobile was confiscated by one mother of the bride. If she decided anything through the roller coaster of a wedding day, it was that one of her vows would that she and Jonathon plan everything together, be it a secret project, company, trip or mad tech plan to save the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it's done. And I got teary eyed when I listened to the wedding march music. I'm so very fond of this couple. Thank you again to everyone who helped, especially Hellostarlight20 who is very patient and supportive.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this verse and patiently waited for me to finish. I appreciate every kudo and comment. You all are wonderful!
> 
> This is a link to the youtube music for the wedding march. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqLU4wPzDVg

“Where are they?” Jonathon was going mad. Dressed in his tux but still in problem solving mode, he’d already dealt with one emergency call from Harriet and two possible melt downs in the lab as people scrambled to make it to the wedding. He needed Rose in the building. To affirm she hadn’t run off to escape wedding madness.

“It’s Christmas Eve traffic.” Jack tried to calm him down while adjusting his own sharply cut tux. “They’re only a few minutes late. Besides, it’s a bridal thing to be late.”

“Where the hell are they?” Donna burst in. At least she agreed with Jonathon as she tapped on her tablet. “We’ve got a schedule to keep!” Lee walked over with a glass of wine which she downed.

“Traffic,” Jack again recited. “Let’s all take a breather. Everything’s ready. Guests are getting boozed up and seated.”

“We don’t need a bunch of inebriated--” Donna was interrupted by Lee who squeezed her shoulder before tipping her face up for a kiss.

A calculated distraction. Meanwhile Jonathon teetered on the edge ready to rain oncoming storm ala his Vortex days. He admitted he was a needy, impatient groom who wanted his Rose. And a hug.

“The museum looks great.” Jack appeared to sense Jonathon’s mood. “Hintze Hall is stunning with the lighting, tables and flowers. She’s going to be blown away with everything Donna and Jackie arranged.”

Jonathon agreed in his own grumbling way, hands shoved in his pockets, pacing around the dressing area. Not unlike he had earlier all over the museum, around the balcony looking down at everything, again not unlike his Vortex days. He watched Christmas trees erected and decorated around the room as lightening was installed and tables set. The jittery nerves didn’t end and wouldn’t until they stood in front of the registrar at the front of that room.

“The cake’s here,” Donna began itemizing. “Evergreen and flowers are all in place. Tables set. Registrar’s here. Lighting is gorgeous and I think we’ll be hearing from the Museum technology director about some of their tech needs. All according to plan…if the bride would just blooming get here.”

Jonathon admitted a growl vibrated in his chest. His new white wedding attire trainers squeaked on the polished floor and he couldn’t stop checking his mobile. He expected at least one text from Rose or Ianto. 

“Why is no one texting me?” he finally bellowed. “Ianto went over there hours ago.”

“He had a few fires to put out,” Jack acknowledged walking over to slap Jonathon’s hand when he raked it through his artfully tousled hair. “Jackie had a meltdown. Then so did Rose. And Yan fixed it. Bridal prep took longer than expected.”

Jonathon immediately hit auto dial. Rose’s voicemail picked up. His thoughts tumbled into the darkest realm. His ears pounded and he flashbacked to a year ago. 

“Something’s wrong. She’s not answering.”

“Jonathon, Yan is with her. Look,” Jack shoved his phone in front of Jonathon showing a GPS of a flashing blue point a few blocks from the museum.

“What if it’s not. What if Saxon--” He couldn’t finish the thought. His legs moved before he could think things through and he raced down the stairs as Jack and Donna called after him. 

“Doctor,” Jack shouted from just behind him and Jonathon tugged to a stop whipping around ready to pounce. “She’s with Ianto. Saxon isn’t anywhere near them.”

“Because he’s not bonded out of jail yet,” Donna added breathlessly. “And can you please stop and listen. Formal long gowns are not chasing the groom friendly and I almost killed myself on those bloody stairs!”

“She’s not answering or texting me.” Jonathon gritted out the words again, tension banded around his chest along with the guilt he’d failed her again. “Saxon could have sent someone to the hotel.”

“Jackie took Rose’s phone,” Jack muttered and scrubbed at his face. “She’s on a real uh mumzilla--” he said slowly with a frown. “—tirade. We owe Yan big on this one.”

“What?” Jonathon tried to grasp how things spun this out of control. “I should never have left her.”

“They’re here!” Donna shouted, tablet held up in triumph. “Thank God. Everyone park the drama. We’ve got a wedding to get underway. Groom, get your arse in gear. Best Man, chill out the groom. Lee, you’re with me.” 

In a whirlwind of activity, including museum personnel, caterers, photographer and a flurry of friends from Gallifrey, a chaotic dash around the hall ensued. Nerves still a jangled mess, Jonathon, once again, stalked the museum with Jack at his side barely acknowledging the Romanesque arches and various fossil exhibits. Jack guided him back to the balcony to watch his guests be seated.

Music, from the pianist echoed in a soothing melody of _Happy Holidays_ as the guests were being seated. Time stretched for an eternity.

“Hey,” Jack squeezed his shoulder until Jonathon stepped back not sure if he was going to vomit or face plant onto the marble floor. 

“Breathe. She’s just outside. They’re freshening up.”

“Freshening what up?” Jonathon snapped. He wanted this over and to run off with Rose.

“Fine, she needs to pee and that takes some doing in the dress.” Jack crossed his arms, and had a very protective jaw clenching attitude.

Again, a growl rumbled. One of frustration until Jonathon thought of how their night would end. Him, unwrapping her, peeling the froth of lace or whatever off of her. A challenge. Suddenly this wedding wasn’t all a pain in his arse.

“You know, Rose doesn’t have a father here. But she has a friend who feels protective of her, of how special she is,” Jack dropped his arms but remained rigid and formal as the lecture he delivered. Jonathon wasn’t one to be lectured but how could he object when Jack was his best mate outside of Rose, and stood by her even when Jonathon fucked up.

“I’ve watched her grow, first at Vortex, then with you, standing up for herself, gaining courage and self-confidence. Then later at Gallifrey, being everything, I knew she was even if she didn’t believe it. She saved my arse more times than I can count, was loyal to a fault, and never judged me for anything I threw at her.” His voice trembled. “And her happiness means everything. More valuable than Tardisium or that diamond she’s wearing. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to protect her.” The emphasis and startling laser blue eyes piercing Jonathon spoke volumes.

“Her happiness is everything I want. I love her, Jack. I will do anything to protect the forever I want with her.” Jonathon’s throat thickened and his chest tightened at the vow. 

“Thought that’d be your answer.” Jack magically pulled a banana out of his pocket which Jonathon expected to be followed by innuendo. 

“Potassium. I had a friend once tell me that was important, after a night I drank away my sorrows after a break up. Perked me up in more ways than what you’re thinking.” Jack winked as Jonathon accepted the gift, a tiny bit of tension ebbing.

“Smart bloke.” Jonathon peeled and enjoyed a bite of the luscious goodness. “You’re a good man, Jack Harkness,” he said around a mouthful of food.

“What the hell are you doing?” Donna demanded storming toward them. “Give me that!” She yanked the banana away and binned it.

“Oi” Jonathon mumbled.

“She’s ready. Now get out there and marry her!” In a swoosh of embellished sapphire skirts, Donna left them. The music changed and Jack moved next to him.

“Time to consummate this merger. Ready?”

“I was ready a year ago.” On that cheeky comment, the two walked out to the hall now filled with guests at round tables glowing with blue and purple from Gallifrey lab made tech centerpieces and surrounded by more blue and purple lights aimed against the Romanesque stone interior of the Natural History Museum, highlighting not only the natural ___ walls but the whale skeleton hanging above them.

As beautiful of a setting as the garland with sprays of red and white variegated roses and silver iridescent circuit boards cut into rectangular and diamond shapes was, the sight of Rose at the opposite end of the room on the arm of Jackie stole Jonathon’s breath. Their gazes locked and Rose smiled and Jonathon lost his ability to analyze, think or do anything other than internally melt.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Rose had been a wound-up, fidgeting ball of anticipation. The Natural History Museum in Kensington threw her off until her mother reminded her Jonathon chose this venue.

Of course, he would. They visited several times to admire the cathedral like architecture and natural terracotta relief work, panels, columns and sculptures of wildlife. Once inside it all came together. After a not so quick loo break.

When Ianto appeared with her bouquet, amusement mixed with a sense of home, warmth and rightness.

“Jonathon picked them out,” he said as Rose brought them close to her face, inhaling the scents of Rose and evergreen. Red and white dappled roses dominated with white baby’s breath and a few silver circuit boards rounds and white ribbon accented the bouquet.

“It’s very us,” Rose said with an emotion thickened voice and held the bouquet close as they walked to the main venue.

“Are you all right, sweetheart?” her mum asked, but Rose could only nod, taking in everything from how gorgeously the blue and purple lighting reflected on the columns and nature embellished walls to the silver and white sparkling Christmas trees dotting the room amongst round tables with…and she couldn’t stop smiling. Blue and purple center pieces of clear plastic with more of the circuit board motif. 

“You can’t take the geek out of him, even for a wedding.” But her mum wasn’t complaining as much as commenting. Then it hit Rose.

Wedding guests, familiar faces, sitting at the tables, dressed for a formal wedding but with one very important detail. At which point she lost it. Laughter shook through from her belly until tears once again threatened her make up. 

All of her grinning wedding guests wore sparkly reindeer antlers. The same type she wore to that fateful office Christmas party three years ago which changed everything.

“I told him it was daft,” her mother confided but with a slight hitch her invoice. And then she looked up and frowned. That’s when Rose saw the flipping huge whale skeleton installed above them, now swimming in a sea of blue lighting against the arched, ornate paneled ceiling. At that moment, Rose was glad she had that loo break before she wet herself from giggling at her mum and bridesmaids shaking their heads.

Soon her gaze fell to the front of the room and the man who pulled it all off with a little help from their friends. Her best mate, lover and the only person who made her feel like a princess, Xena, sexy, smart, important and the luckiest woman in the universe.

With her arm wrapped in her mum’s and Keisha and Mo behind them, Rose walked down the white lined aisle toward her future. _Can’t Help Falling in Love_ echoed among the halls. Everything blurred as she fought back tears of happiness. 

Nothing mattered but Jonathon, lean, powerful in his tux and dark gaze making her feel giddy and heated. She ignored everything else, camera flashes were just background noise. Her cape fluttered when a chilly breeze swept through the room as she and her entourage made their way to Jonathon.

After they arrived before the registrar, Rose grinned so much her cheeks hurt. Her mother leaned over to Jonathon.

“You’re getting married with some dinosaur skeleton hanging over all us?”

“It’s a whale, Jackie. We _are_ in the Natural History Museum,” he answered, but he was devouring Rose with a look she hoped to see from him much later when it was just the two of them.

“I love it” She finally spoke. “The bouquet too. Red.” Rose give the beloved color the proper emphasis.

“I’m rather fond of it. It started the conversation that changed my life.” He adjusted his tie, red with the silver circuit board motif. Rose lifted up her skirt and showed off her red chucks as they bumped foreheads with huge grins.

“You’re wearing a cape. Very super hero or are you gonna be a villain tonight?” He asked in that gruff swagger infused voice that left her ready to yank the tie off of him and tie him up.

“Marry me and find out,” Rose teased.

“You can talk about that later. There’s registrar who’d like to get back to his holiday,” Jackie firmly reminded them.

“Right, sorry,” Jonathon directed at the man who was Donna’s cousin and who shifted foot to foot.

The ceremony was brief and to the point. Rose made her promises, to love, cherish, hold him up, always talk through their problems, keep him from blowing up the lab, and to spend her forever with him.

Jonathon in turn promised to love, cherish. listen, talk out the hard stuff, try not to be prat, which someone snorted at in the crowd. He cleared his throat with a haughty, arrogance. Before vowing she was the center of his universe, his Xena and where she led, he would always follow.

The snog of everlasting happiness followed with Jonathon giving her a dip backwards to much cheering. They turned to the crowd with the introduction of Rose Tyler Smith and her husband, Jonathon to much applause and wolf whistles.

Rose tossed her bouquet to Ianto who blushed until Jack pulled him into a snog. Everyone drank and ate, listening to Christmas music and toasts. Rose sliced into the three-tier cake, white with silver circuit board designs and a blue holographic image of a bride and groom at the top. No one blew anything up.

It was when Santa Baby was piped into the room, Jonathon tugged her into a dance. Rose laid her head on his shoulder and allowed herself to relax and believe it was real.

“Our song,” she noted as his hips bumped hers.

“Seems like this song led to an adventurous night.”

“Wall shagging and questionable use of your ties,” Rose answered as she realized the music was growing distant.

“Jonathon?”

“We’ve played nice for the family and friends. Done the marriage thing. But you know, I once told you, I’m no gentlemen. And I’ve never been good at sharing you.”

“But you cared enough to do all this. For you, me and our friends. Guess that’s why I married you.”

He stopped them, now outside the room and suspiciously close to the main entrance.

“You did. I’m very grateful. And I’d like to show you how much in private.”

Rose grinned, tugged at his tie knowing exactly where this was going. “Mum’s holding my mobile hostage.”

“We’ll get it back tomorrow over Christmas dinner. Jack’ll see her home. What do you say Mrs. Tyler-Smith? Care to relive some memories in the back of the Bentley?”

“In this dress? And then we'd need to make a semi naked run through that fancy hotel to our room which they might not appreciate."

“I’m very clever and good at getting in and out of tight spaces,” he promised and nipped her earlobe. “I’ve got access to a private lift in the car park. We’ve got an hour before Max has to head home.”

“An hour with you will never be enough. But I’ll take it on down payment of our forever, Dr. Smith,” Rose responded with a squeeze of his delightful arse.

“Where’s the bride and groom?” Donna’s voice rang out.

“Time to make that quick getaway,” Jonathon announced, grabbing her hand. “Run.” With Jonathon helping lift her skirts, they dashed out the front doors to their waiting car. 

No one was surprised. Least of all the paparazzi who managed pictures of the two-running hand in hand, a white fluttering cape dancing behind them as they disappeared in a black Bentley. It was the picture they framed and displayed with pride in their flat.

Their life would never be boring, or simple. But it was theirs and they lived it with passion and determination surrounded by friends and family. And every Christmas holiday that followed, Jonathon and Rose would host the company party which now represented more than Christmas, it was the anniversary when they built a family, forged bonds and found each other as well as their happily ever after.


End file.
